


Birds and the...

by RileyWritesRWBY, samgilbert2019



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWritesRWBY/pseuds/RileyWritesRWBY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgilbert2019/pseuds/samgilbert2019
Summary: Join us as we explore the RWBY characters sexualities, kinks, and experiences in Atlas, starting with Blake and Yang.





	1. Birds and the

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to thank AngleOfSomeday for proofreading this when I was writing it for my group of friends. Check out their story on here, team MACT: the gems.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898029
> 
> Also, fair warning, there is some light bondage in chapters to come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang come home from Date-night.

**The Birds and The…**

Blake and Yang Burst through the door to the apartment already embracing each other, passionately kissing. Yang grabbed at Blake’s booty with her real arm as she held her closer with her robotic one. The date had evidently gone well, as Blake was hardly ever this intense. She pushed Yang down onto the bed and then prowled over to her, swaying her hips in a way that captivated Lilac eyes.

“Here Kitty kitty.” Yang said teasingly as their faces met yet again. Blake leaned down and shut her up with a kiss. She was taken aback by this, but not for long. She reached up with her right hand and cupped one of Blake’s breasts, and she used her left hand to stroke one of Blake’s cat ears.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, with Yang breaking it to kiss the girl on top of her’s neck. Blake sighed as Yang kissed her neck while still fondling her boobs with her robotic hand. She didn’t really care for people touching her ears in general, but Yang loved it, and she loved Yang...

The robotic hand moved downward, planting itself firmly on her thigh. It was at this  point where Blake made her move. She started to rub Yang’s pussy. She was still wearing her pants and panties, so Yang didn’t feel much, but the thought of Blake touching her always excited her, her breathing began to speed up and her kisses to the Faunus’s neck began to spread further apart.

In one movement Blake’s shirt had been removed with Yang’s free hand as her robotic one moved to Blake’s crotch. Blake wore a purple bra on under her shirt, which had upset her a little. Her lips moved on to kissing her now exposed cleavage and her finger’s began to start vibrating. This prompted Blake to move her own fingers faster.

The girl on top let out a moan at the sheer speed of the vibrating fingers. She pushed her boob’s down on Yang’s face.  She followed that by unbuttoning and unzipping Yang’s pants, and reaching down inside. The Blond’s panties where a little damp, but She slipped her fingers under those too fast to notice.

Yang let out a muffled yelp as she felt bear finger’s on her crotch, massaging her clit with the index and middle finger. Yang wrapped her free arm around Blake’s back and pulled her closer, all while unhooking her bra. Once the cloth was loose, Yang  let it sit, her mouth kissing and licking Blake’s left nipple.

The two remained intertwined like this for many moments, both panting and moaning as the other navigated their ways around each other’s pussies. But they both soon realized that they didn’t want the inconvenience of clothing, so they temporarily split. Yang was the first one to sit back on the bed, letting her legs spread open as her long hair flailed beneath her. Blake followed suit, stopping at the Blond’s exposed privets. She placed a thumb on to Yang’s clit and made small circles, causing the Girl to place her head back onto the headboard, closing her eyes. Blake lowered her mouth towards her meal, and let her tongue slide up and down her labia.

“Bla...Blake…” Yang began to moan, her breaths getting longer and less steady. Blake looked up from her action for just a moment to admire Yang’s breasts as they swayed up and down while she breathed, but then she was back at it.

Yang yet again activated her vibration, this time with her fingers in the shape of a gun, with the thumb placed like a hammer that had struck. She then detached it and handed it to Blake. She used her free hand to place the arm against her pussy, vibrating steadily along her slit.

“Blake…” Yang was getting closer to her orgasam, though it was still a little bit off. Blake decided to move to a new technique, she began to lick and suck on her clit while she fingered her vagina. Her index and Middle finger entered smoothly and she began to explore a little. The Dragon’s moans picked up, moving from Blake’s name to just words of enjoyment. Her hand’s began to cup her own breasts.

Blake Herself was getting pretty built up with the hand vibrating against her privets, but she needed more stimuli to get any closer to her own orgasam. So she inserted the two vibrating fingers into her own pussy and let the vibrating thumb rest against her clit. This action forced her to suction her mouth around Yang’s clit and halt her fingering of the fighter for a moment, An action that got a low growl from Yang.

It took several minutes of switching between fingering and licking Yang’s pussy for the fighter to get to her orgasam, and she did so well before Blake. It was explosive, her hair catching fighter as her vagina closed around Blake’s fingers, holding them in place for a moment.

“BLAKE!!!” She yelled, her back arching and her head being pushed uncomfortably into the headrest. Blake lifted her head and licked her lips as she fell down onto Yang’s cushiony breasts. She was tired of supporting herself as her own orgasam aproached.  Yang Laughed as her orgasam faded, she pulled the Catgirl closer to her head and grabbed her arm with her still attached one.

She pushed it deeper in and moved it slowly out. Building up a little speed, but not much. She kissed the now shaking Cat girl’s neck and breasts, using her stump to lift her off her body. Blake’s orgasam wasn’t as… firey as Yang’s, but she was loud about it. Yelling not-words as her Knees clenched together, halting the Prosthetic in its place. The two of them embraced in a deep kiss yet again.

The night continued like that,until late at night where the two of them, covered in each other’s sweat, lie cuddling, holding each other under the thick blankets. Blake was using Yang’s chest as a pillow.

“I love you…” Yang said, patting her head as the Cat drifted off to sleep. Yang didn’t like sleeping with Blake in the bed, she was too happy with just watching the love of her life at peace.


	2. Frozen flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby are warming up in the living room

**A Frozen Flower**

Ruby and Weiss came in from the cold Atlas weather. Weiss’ scarf had been taken by the wind, leaving her face red. Ruby hugged her tight to warm her up and led her to the room. The plan was to cuddle on the big bed and warm up together, but that plan was out of commission when they saw the state of Blake and Yang. They were a mess, naked bodies tastefully covered by blankets, Yang’s arm laying on the floor with glistening fingers. Ruby wished this was the first time she had found her sister like this, though Weiss and her had often walked in on similar scenes.

They walked to the living room to find it unoccupied, Ruby sat Weiss down on the couch and found a blanket to cover her with. It was a big blanket, but intolerably thin. Ruby got in under it and cuddled up next to Weiss. The two of them sat in each other’s warmth for a while.

“Weiss I’m still cold.” Ruby said suddenly, catching the Ice Queen off guard; She jumped a little, but then hugged Ruby closer, positioning her so that the hooded girl was sitting on her lap.

“I think I can fix that.” Weiss said, placing a hand on Ruby’s crotch through her skirt and panties. Ruby immediately blushed, her and Weiss hadn’t done much like this in the past, and they always made sure they were alone when they did.

“What are you doing?” She asked as Weiss rubbed up and down the length of her slit through her panties.

“You are cold… I’m heating things up.” Weiss whispered in her ear, quickening her pace. Making Ruby’s face turn a darker shade of her signature colour. Weiss planted her lips onto Ruby’s neck from behind, giving it a soft kiss.

“Weiss…” Ruby’s breath was shallow and quick, she was aroused and in shock, not a good combination for her. Weiss placed her free hand on Ruby’s left breast, rubbing it gently to help move her along.

Ruby started rubbing her own thighs together, slightly agitated by how damp her panties already were just from Weiss’ touch. She knew it didn’t take much for her to reach climax, so she needed to make a move to cool things off for a moment, at least until Weiss was much closer.

She span on Weiss’ lap in one movement, wrapping her arms and the blanket she still held around Weiss and Planted a deep kiss on her lips, stunning her. She advanced by placing her own fingers on Weiss’s pussy under her skirt. It seems she had lowered her panties before playing with Ruby’s breast, so her finger’s made contact with bare skin

“Ah…” Weiss flinched at the sudden sensation in her skirt, Ruby’s index and middle finger rolling her Clit between them. She let her head fall to the head rest of the couch, exposing her small cleavage to Ruby when she broke from the deep kiss. Ruby acted, Kissing the small window of flesh that the Snoflake’s dress allowed her to see.

“Ruby…. Fuck…” Weiss had a sensitive chest when she was horny, She wished Ruby would stop holding the blanket with her other hand and fondle her breasts with it, but she couldn't formulate the sentences needed, her mind was too busy. Instead she reached up and squeezed Ruby’s tits, then began to gently rub them.

“I’m going to go further down Weiss. Are you okay with that?” Ruby asked, stopping her kissing. Weiss nodded which let Ruby know what her next move was. She tucked her head under the blanket and planted her (normal) Knees on the floor. She Then planted a couple of kisses on Weiss’s labia and clit.

Weiss loved when Ruby ate her out, the Rose mad circles on her clit with her Tongue, then went back to licking her slit. Weiss rubbed her own chest, pulling up her shirt for easier access to her hardened nipples. At the same time Ruby began to touch herself too, though not that well, she wasn’t good at multitasking. She mainly just rubbed her clit in large circles.

They were both getting closer to their orgasams, but Ruby had misjudged her ability to please Weiss. It looked like she was going to beat her their, which Ruby didn’t like. She pulled the blanket off of the Snowlake, and gently moved her down so that she was laying down on the couch with her legs spread. She also removed her now soaked pantie. Weiss didn’t argue much because her body was close to engulfing itself. Ruby placed her pussy over Weiss’s lips, and the girl began lickig it immidiatly, enjoying the way Ruby tasted.

Ruby began doing the same to Weiss, having now inserted two fingers at a bit of an odd angle to really please her. Weiss’s legs were shaking, and Ruby had too keep herself from collapsing and hurting her loved one. They picked up speed, and Weiss slipped a couple fingers in soon as well.

Ruby’s plan had worked, the two of them reached climax at the same time. Weiss wrapping her legs around Ruby’s head. Ruby just shook above Weiss for several moments as her vagina clenched onto Her fingers. Once thing’s came back together, Ruby fell to the floor, landing on top of the blanket.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before she looked up to see her Faunus Teammate looking at them in shock. She ducked back into the room with Yang, giving Ruby enough time to use her semblance to get Weiss fully dressed and return her panties to their rightful place. In one swift movement she was cuddling her Snowflake under the thin blanket again. .


	3. Velvet Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Beacon, Velvet and Coco relieve some stress.

**Velvet Cake**

Velvet and Coco were alone in their Dorm room back at beacon, a whole content away from the mess team RWBY found themselves in. They were one of a few student teams that still lived there after the Fall, they helped Goodwitch cleanup and deal with criminals in the city that required Huntsmen while the more professional ones dealt with the bigger threats facing the city thanks to the panic.

Velvet had been stressed, their job was easy enough for professionals, but they were far from it, and sometimes it felt like the entire city… the entire kingdom, rested on their shoulders. They left Yatsuhashi and Fox on top of a case in town and came back her to blow off steam. Specifically Coco wanted to take some of Velvets stress away.

Velvet slumped onto the bed and unzipped her jacket, revealing the tank top she wore underneath. “Why do we have to be in charge?” She asked in a strained voice. She knew the answer, and she bore the burden of being part of the best team still at Beacon. Coco didn’t even answer. Instead she retrieved something from the drawer.

“I know what’ll help…” Coco said, catching Velvet’s attention. She looked up from the bed too see Coco holding a brown, silk ribbon. She sighed and laid her head back down.

“Is now really the best time. We’ve got Yotsu and Fox out there working double time, and we’ve got a criminal on the loos…” She was cut off by Coco’s sturn lips. The kiss was deep and intense, the two of them engulfed in it for a few moments before the Rabbit girl needed to breath.

“Shush… Don’t worry about Yotsu or Fox, don’t worry about the city or the kingdom or the Grimm.” she said, sliding a finger down form Velvet’s lips down to her chest. “All you need to worry about for the next hour is feeling as good as you can.”

Coco unbuttoned the Fanus’ pants and lowered them, revealing deep red panties with an even deeper red spot. Evidently she had gotten excited from the kiss. Coco like undressing Velvet as she got more excited, so she left the panties and tanktop on.

The rope was long and durable, and with it she tied Velvet’s Knees to the headboard, spreading her legs apart and holding them in the air. With the remaining rope, she came back down and tied her hand’s together. Velvet covered her eyes with her ears as Coco admired her handy work, she was always shy, but she loved handing total control over to Coco.

Coco placed her but gently on Velvet’s pelvis and leaned down to kiss her, again it was deep and passionate. Their breasts pressed together as they did, causing both of them to get a little more excited. Coco broke the kiss, but didn’t lift her body up just yet. Instead, she leaned up and began to nibble on the tip of one of her rabbit ears covering her eyes, lightly biting it. This Caused Velvet two squirm a little, not having a lot of freedom of movement for her

“Coco…” Velvet moaned as Coco continued nibbling on her ear, having just planted her hands on the fanus’s chest. She pinched her nipples between the knuckles her middle and ring fingers. Velvet know all the button to press to get Velvet to release, and this was the next one.

She then lifted her shirt up, keeping it on but exposing her breasts, With her left hand, she massaged Velvet’s right breast, and she started kissing, licking, and sucking on her other nipple. With her free hand, she reached down and began rubbing her soaked crotch, moving her middle finger up and down her slit slowly.

Coco was also getting pretty excited by this point, and she took a break from her work to remove her shirt and bra to let her sensitive nipples breath. She went back to kissing and rubbing Velvet’s boobs once again. All the while the Rabbit was squirming and moaning under her, and her normally lightly tanned skin was now a red shade.

The fashionista stood from her work, and licked her lips as she slowly walked around the now heavily breathing girl. She was trying to cool down in the time she had. She grabbed a silver toy from their drawer, and clicked it on after checking the batteries. It began to vibrate audibly before clicking it back off. She moved back over to the Rabbit Girl.

“Open up, dear.” She said in a seductive voice, leaning down to whisper it into her large ears. Velvet did as she was told and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out a little. Coco placed the vibrator on her tongue and eased it into her mouth, getting it coated in her saliva. She reached down and played with the Fanus’ clit as she did so. Soon the Vibrator was ready for action.

She removed her pants and lowered her off white panties, they now had a large grey spot where they rested against her now soaking pussy. She slowly inserted the slick vibrator into her pussy and clicked it on, causing her entire body to shake a little. She then raised her panties back up to keep it in place.

The Fashionista sat down on her knees and began to rub Velvet’s slit through her panties. Coco knew how many pairs the rabbit girl had, so she didn’t feel bad about ripping a hole in this one to reveal her labia and clit, She poked at the clit to get a sharp squirm from the Fanus. A motion that made her smile.

She kissed her girlfriends labia gently and repeatedly while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. The Bunny girl was getting close, the cool down time was nice, but she had been built up quite a lot before they had it. Coco inserted her tongue as far as she could, tasting every inch, and savoring every second. One minute, then two they continued like this, never ceasing on the small circles she made with her thumb, and only pausing her Tongue movements to breath. After the two minute mark, Coco stood again.

“Velvet… I want you… to… to finish me off…” Her voice was shaking with the Vibrator inside her, and how close she was to her own Orgasm. She removed her panties and the silver toy. She positioned herself so that her pussy was in front of Velvet’s mouth. Velvet was an expert, employing a pattern of licking the clit in small circles for a few seconds, then inserting her tongue as far in as she could and licking up and down while it was in, then going back to the clit.

Coco, from her position, inserted the still vibrating toy into Velvet, causing her to moan in between her pattern, Then she used her pointer and index finger to  circle her clit, causing her to shake and move in ways that strained the silk ribbon. Coco herself was starting to mutter as she moved the vibrator in and out in a pattern to make sure it touched as much of her insides as possible.

“CO….CO!” Velvet came first, clenching her legs together as much as they could go (which wasn’t much.) Her Vagina closed so tight that the vibrator went flying, and she leaked her juice all over the bed. Coco was close to follow, her own orgasm covering Velvet’s face. The Two of them collapsed like that, Velvet being held by her restraints.

Coco stood after a moment of catching her breath, and spent time untying her lover. Velvet was still catching her breath, seemingly on the verge of falling asleep. Once she was untied, Coco helped her to the shower, where they cleaned themselves off

Coco was the first to Exit, covered in only an Off White towel.Her attention was grabbed by a vibration sound, afraid she might have left the toy on, she reached for the end table to find it was her Scroll. It was a simple text from Yatsuhashi.

_ Case got more interesting, Fox and I will be out for a little longer… Please take care of Velvet. _

She giggled while reading this, then she laid back down on the bed and unfolded her towel, revealing her stark naked body. Velvet immediately blushed upon exiting the bathroom.

“Coco, we should get ready, They’ll…” she was cut off by Coco stretching, her breasts hypnotizing the faunus.

“They’re busy, we don’t know what’s going on, we’ll just get in the way. Come back to bed, we have all day” she said, opening her arms to let the rabbit into a cuddling position. Which she happily did


	4. Magnetic Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss remembers a moment alone with Pyrrha.

**Magnetic Snow**

Weiss was tucked snugly into Ruby’s arms as the Crimson girl panicked about what Blake had seen.  _ Would she be upset? Angry? Would she tell Yang?  _ Question after Question flooded her mind preventing her from joining her lover in contemplative sleep. She wondered what her snowflake was dreaming about…

**Before the fall of Beacon.**

Weiss was scribbling and erasing several notes while preparing for a test. She thought of the perfect answer, only to realize she had missed a better one moments later. She planted her head hard onto the desk she was sitting at at the Beacon library.

“Why is this so hard…” She asked her studying companion. Pyrrha is someone Weiss wanted to be like, she was kind and approachable, but outwardly perfect. Never been touched in combat. Her hair seemed to burn red, and her eyes were an emerald green that could melt your soul. And Weiss was very aware of her body, Her tastefully exposed thighs, her lightly muscled arms, and  _ those breasts. _ Weiss had seen bigger, but everything about Pyrrha caught her eye, almost by design.

“Because if it was easy, everyone would be a Huntsman.” She said simply, marking a few notes down. She was clearly also frustrated, but she was handling it much better.

“I just...  I thought I was ready for this....” Weiss said, lifting her head to get a look at the red haired fighter. Yet again she found herself staring at her Bosom s, Weiss knew she was into women, but she always thought she preferred men. But now, here she was staring at the best fighter in the school’s Chest. And she couldn’t forget how Ruby made her heart race when she showed faith in her plans.

“You are ready, Weiss... I’ve never met anyone else quite like you. You are you're own worst critic, but you don’t self deprecate. In fact you act like you’re perfect.” She said. The words sounded like insults, but coming from her she knew they had a genuine kind meaning.  _ I’m not perfect, _ She thought. 

“I have an Idea,Weiss. It’s something Nora helped me with once or twice, when I’m feeling really stressed.” She said, switching sides to now sit next to the  Snow Queen.Weiss was confused as to what she was referring to until she felt a hand on her Thigh, rubbing up and down her leg.

“What...What are you doing? There are people around.” She whisper yelled, trying not to attract attention. Pyrrha chuckled, placing a hand on her other hand on her shoulder and leaning in.

“Relax, Weiss. I want you to know that I care about you. You need to relax for just a moment.” She said, moving her hand down to her inner thigh, examining Weiss’ reaction.

She made her next move almost a minute later, positioning her hand directly on Weiss’ crotch, circling her clit with her middle finger through her panties and the school uniform skirt. Weiss turned a deep shade of red as she started to get aroused by Pyrrha’s touch. Surely this wasn’t appropriate, but also Pyrrha always seemed to know what she was doing, she exudes confidence with every fiber of her being.

“Can we… Take this… Somewhere a little more private?” Weiss asked, trying to keep herself from Moaning. Pyrrha Nodded, and helped the Snowflake to her feat. She expected to be led back to Pyrrha’s room. Instead they snuck past a Janitor, and she used her semblance to snatch his keys, muttering ‘sorry’ under her breath. She used the keys to open a storage closet. It had a small table that once housed cleaning supplies that are now being put to work around  the school.

The only thing that was left was a small duster with a metal handle. One that Pyrrha picked up. She sat Weiss down on the table, and then kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then they locked lips. The kiss was intense, unlike anything she shared with any man. The only person who made her feel this way was Ruby. Weiss loved it, she loved the excitement that kissing Pyrrha had brought. She thought about doing this with Ruby often, but hadn’t brought herself to do it ye, she didn’t have the courage. This kiss is what gave her the will to do so later.

Weiss felt her small boobs being rubbed, making her instantly way more excited. Her boobs were very sensitive, though she didn’t really like people playing with them when she had sex. She always felt like they’d be disappointed. She also felt a  third sensation on her crotch, and couldn’t quite place it.

“Please.. Please, I know you won’t enjoy my boobs. They’re nowhere near as good a…”. She was cut off by the third feeling being driven into her vagina a little bit, though not much because her Panties didn’t allow for much give. She looked down to see it was the duster, which seemed to be acting on it’s own.

“Nonsense, you are amazing the way you are,” she said, removing Weiss’s jacket. She leaned in to kiss her again, this time slowly unbuttoning Her shirt as she did, revealing her stark white bra.

“Please.. I…” she was having trouble speaking now, mostly out of shock. Pyrrha started kissing her neck, slipping her hands under her bra and playing with her small, hardened nipples. The second she touched them she started to squeal. Pyrrha was getting a little excited herself, and began to levitate an empty dust canister from  the Ice Queen’s pack up against her pussy, moving it slowly against her clit.

She reached around and unbuckled Weiss’ bra, letting it fall to her lap then the floor. Then she took the time to remove her own jacket, shirt, and  bra. Then she kneeled down a little more and began to lick at Weiss’ nipple, making the Duster’s handle go deeper in, and repeating it’s movements faster, having moved her panties to the side awhile ago to make direct contact. At this rate Weiss was going to hit climax well before Pyrrha, but that was okay for her. Weiss was all that mattered in the moment.

“Pyrrha….” She moaned, trying not to shout. Her breasts being rubbed and kissed, and her vagina being filled by the duster was too much for her to handle all at once, she let out a deep moan and let her head fall backward, finally giving out to pleasure as she started to twitch violently.

“...Sorry” Pyrrha said as Weiss regained her composure. But Weiss waved her hand around, then helped Pyrrha up onto the table. “Oh!” she uttered as she was swiftly planted there. Weiss Kissed her chest, quickly moving onto her belly button and then her pelvis. Weiss glared up at her when she saw that she was using one of her canisters as a dildo, but still felt grateful for the treatment she had received today. She couldn’t be mad about this.

“Sor...ry” She sighed as Weiss buried her head under her skirt, moving the canister in and out faster and licking her clit. Pyrrha worked  to grab her own boobs as Weiss circled it with her tongue. It took a while, Pyrrha wasn’t close to orgasm when she started, but she got to the edge soon enough.

“Fuck… Weiss..” She said as she got closer, prompting Weiss to reach up and fondle one of the Star’s tits. She moaned in a way that made Weiss want more, she needed more. So she picked up the pace until the moment where it happened

“Weiss!” Every metal object in the room was sent flying as she screamed her name, a magnetic pulse went flying from her, centered on her vagina. Weiss was undeterred by the canister missing just missing her head, and took the opportunity to lick up as much of Pyrrha’s Juices as she could.

“Feeling.. Better…?” She asked as she slowly recovered, Weiss simply nodded as she put her shirt and Jacket back on. Pyrrha stopped her before she put on the necktie.

“Here.” she said, taking Weiss’ and giving her hers. “As a way to remember this.” She said. Weiss smiled, and then was pulled from the darkness.

**Present day, Atlas.**

“Are you okay?” Ruby asked, having just shaken Weiss awake.

“Huh, yeah, why?” Weiss took a second to gather her surroundings.

“You were saying Pyrrha’s name in your sleep. I was worried you were having a nightmare.” She said, pulling the pale girl into her arms.

“Not a nightmare…” she responded.

 


	5. Electro-magnetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss remembers Pyrrha mentioning Nora, and decides to hear her story.

**Electro-magnetic**

Weiss was out and about with Nora, she wanted to talk to her about something. The two of them were sitting at an outside diner, the only ones there this morning, it would seem. Nora was eating pancakes, though she didn’t seem to enjoy them as much as Ren’s. Weiss was simply drinking a coffee,trying to build the courage to ask what she wanted.

“So… I had a dream last night. A memory I had almost forgot about…” Weiss said, catching the energetic girl’s attention. Nora crossed her legs, and planted her head in her hands, tilting her head, slightly to the side. She was only this calm when she knew that the conversation was going to get serious, which Weiss’ tone suggested it would.

“I had a dream about...Pyrrha.” She said, placing her mug down, and looking towards her lap.

“It’s okay Weiss… It’s hard to talk about her sometimes, but we should hold on to the memories.” She said, placing a hand on her shoulder from across the table.

“She… helped me relieve some stress while studying. She said that you two had done something...similar.” Weiss said, her face turning slightly red. Nora’s eyes widened a little, but her face went back to normal in an instant.

“Oh, I didn’t think she told anyone about that. Yeah, Pyrrha and I were frustrated and we needed to…release that frustration…” She said. Then she began tapping her foot.

“It only happened once, we were training, and venting about some things…”

 

**Before the Fall of Beacon**

Nora and Pyrrha had reserved the training room for the night, a large arena where up to 8 people can fight with plenty of space. The two of them often went toe to toe like this when they needed to let off some steam.

“Just tell him how you feel…” Nora said as she delivered a downward blow that would destroy a cement block. Pyrrha blocked the strike with her shield, bracing her legs perfectly.

“I want to, but he likes Weiss, I don’t want to get in the way of that…” Pyrrha said, moving from under Nora’s hammer and delivering two quick strikes to her knee and back, the blade blocked by her Aura. “And besides, you’re one to talk, Ren has no clue how you feel about him.”

“Don’t bring him into this, we’ve been friend since we were children, it would be.. weird.” Nora said, turning to face Pyrrha head on again. Pyrrha smirked, throwing her shield just barely missing Nora and running straight for her.

Nora tried to deflect her by smacking her sword with her hammer, but Pyrrha simply let the sword go and ducked under the attack, She wrapped her arms around Nora and sent her sword and shield flying by either side of her with her semblance, ripping Nora’s hammer out of her hands. Leaving the two of them standing there, in a makeshift hug of sorts.

The two looked into each other’s eyes, hesitant for just a moment, then Nora leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer. Pyrrha resisted for a moment, then leaned back into it.  Nora was the one to break the kiss.

“Sorry, It’s just we were so close and I’m all  pent up and we were talking about our love lives and I…” Nora rambled, as she often did when she was embarrassed, Pyrrha shushed her, then looked down when she finally stopped talking.

“I… I think we both need this, can we just, do this…” She said, her cheeks blushing. Nora answered by pulling her back into a kiss, deep and tender, no resilience at all this time. They slowly lowered themselves to the floor, Pyrrha lying on her back with Nora’s legs spread around her crotch. Their boobs clashed as they kissed, Pyrrha’s being marginally protected by her armor.

“Nora..” Pyrrha moaned when the kiss broke and moved to her neck. One of the Electric girl’s hands went downward, rubbing Pyrrha’s pussy through her shorts and panties. This caused her to move a little below her, something that Nora enjoyed very much.

Nora sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing a pink bra with white polka dots. Then she went back to kissing Pyrrha's neck and chest and rubbing her crotch. The Magnetic girl grabbed Nora’s butt, feeling for her panties. Nora responded to this by using her free hand to remove her armored corset, exposing her bare bosom.

“Nora.. Do you think we could..  Pick things up?” Asked the girl below, a question that was answered by Nora standing up, and removing her panties, which matched her bra. Pyrrha followed suit with her shorts and seductive red panties without leaving the ground.

Nora placed her labia in front of Pyrrha, who kissed at her clit as soon as she could. Pyrrha had been with a couple other women, and didn’t really like the taste, but she enjoyed pleasing people. Nora on the other hand was going for it, licking as much of Pyrrha’s anatomy as she could. Nora’s tongue was electric, literally, the occasional static shock would ark between her tongue and Pyrrha’s walls as she continued to go.

After a moment or two, Pyrrha inserted two fingers into Nora’s pussy as it hovered above her, causing  her to jolt a little, though it only slowed her tongue a small amount. It was speed she immediately got back.

Nora was feeling some build up after a few moments, but she was nowhere near done, she put her fingers to work on exploring her insides, focusing her tongue on Pyrrha’s clit

“Nora...Nora!” Pyrrha started to shake as her orgasm approached, she felt a little guilty knowing that Nora wasn’t close yet, but she intended to fix that before the end of the encounter. Her pussy tightened around Nora's fingers, a magnetic pulse burst from her ass she screamed.in pleasure. She could numbly feel Nora licking everything up for a few moments as she regained her composure.

“Nora… Lay down’ She said as she crawled out from  under her. Nora followed the order and laid on her back. Pyrrha used her semblance to summon her sword to her, catching it upside down, then she sat down on her knees and began to use her freehand to play with Nora’s clit and labia.

She spat on the tip of the handle of her sword, then began to rub it up and down Nora’s slit, all while making circles with her thumb on her clit. Then she pushed it in, slowly. She held it still for a moment, then pulled it almost all the way out, then back in. Back and forth, getting faster with each movement.

Soon she was at a steady speed, making the electric girl moan and shake, her still covered breasts bouncing in a way that captivated Pyrrha. As she got louder and more sporadic, arcs of pink lightning jumped from her and hitting the ground and the sword that was being used as a dildo.

Finally, she erupted in a fury of sparks, her Orgasm so powerful that it forced the sword-dildo out of her. Pyrrha  jumped back, scared that she’d be hit by a bolt of lightning.

“Pyrrha…” She moaned as she continued to spasm on the floor. Her arcs of lightning stopping a little bit after her. Pyrrha helped her up, and the two of them got dressed and retrieved the weapons.

The two returned to the room after a quick shower, and a short discussion where they agreed to do this when they needed a release.

 

**Modern day, Atlas**

Weiss was captivated by the story, she even found she had a hand on her crotch listening to Nora describe the scene.

“That was…. More detail than I expected.” Weiss said, her usually pale face a now soft pink.

“Sorry, i got a little carried away. It was sad we never did it again, but the opportunity never came up.” Nora replied.

“Well, thanks for talking to me about this.” Weiss stood to leave, to go back home where Ruby, Blake, and Yang were talking about something. Ruby assured her it was nothing that needed her attention, but she doubted it...


	6. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang confront Weiss and Ruby about getting caught.

**Trade**

“Ruby, you’re not in trouble.” Yang said, patting her robotic hand on the couch. Ruby nervously sat down beside her. She may have led them through combat, but she still looked up to Yang, and she was worried that she had disappointed her.

“I’m happy that you and Weiss are together, and I don’t know why you decided to hide it from me and Blake.” She started, then she pulled her sister into a hug. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you two make each other happy…”

“We do, We just... we thought you’d think it was a distraction.” She said, pulling herself from her sister’s arms.

“Of course we don’t. In fact I think it might give you guys more motivation. But Blake and I are worried about you two. We want to make sure everything is going well… in certain places.” Yang said, making her eyebrows dance as she did so. Ruby punched her arm.

“Gross! I don’t want to talk to you about that!” She tried to stand, to flee, but Yang caught her arm.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave you with Blake to talk about things, and I’ll take Weiss to the side to discuss things with her when she gets back from lunch with Nora.” Yang explained calmly. Ruby nodded, then went to wait.

 

**Ruby and Blake**

“So… You’re supposed to teach me about sex?” Ruby said from the big bed. It was the only one in the house, and was usually reserved for Maria. However they’ve all been busy working with Ironwood to try and find a place for the relic, leaving Team RWBY alone in the house.

“From what I’ve seen, you don’t need to learn much.” Blake said with a smirk. Ruby blushed, her eyes darting down. Blake eyed her over, remembering the plan she and Yang had come up with.

She sat down next to the Crimson girl, placing a hand on her thigh. “How would you like some practice?” She said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. Ruby blushed an even deeper red.

 

**Yang and Weiss**

Yang sat on the counter in the bathroom, Weiss stood opposite of her. Yang was surprised by how excited she was for this, she loved Blake, but they came up with the plan for this trade when she first found Weiss toppless with Ruby in the living room together.

“So… You’ve been sleeping with my sister.” Yang said sternly, Weiss seemed a little distracted to her, little did she know that she was still aroused from the story Nora had told her at lunch.

“I… Yes.” She looked down for a moment, then clenched her fists and looked back up. “Look Yang, I take good care of her, I promise.” She said, her voice kind of angry. Yang uncrossed her legs and leaned back into the wall.

“Prove it.” she said, spreading her legs even farther apart, leaving the white haired woman speechless for a moment.

 

**Ruby and Blake**

The two were kissing, Blake having her legs spread over Ruby’s, leaning down to kiss the considerably smaller girl. Ruby pulled away from the kiss and took a moment to breath.

“But.. Yang?” Ruby said, confused. Blake smiled. “She’ll be fine, she’s doing the same with Weiss.” She said, matter of factly, leaning back in and kissing Ruby. Ruby was still confused, but she didn’t care at this point. She was too into the kissing to argue any more. And if everyone was okay with it, she guessed it wasn’t too bad.

Blake slowly undid ruby’s corset while kissing her Then they broke for a moment to completely remove their shirts. Ruby’s bra was a dark red, Blake was braless. Ruby stared at her bare boobs, then leaned up and began sucking on her left nipple. She pulled her back down to lay with her.

 

**Yang and Weiss**

“Oh yeah…” Yang moaned as Weiss licked at her clit, she had her legs wrapped around the smaller girls head. It didn’t take much convincing for her to agree to this, all she needed was the reassurance that Blake would be doing the same to Ruby. Yang Had to admit that she was good with her Tongue, though she still preferred Blake. She looked down to see her piercing blue eyes staring back up at her. She had to admit that that was a turn on for her, Blake often had her eyes closed while she did it.

Weiss reached up and began fondling one of Yang’s breasts, witch excited her even more. She yet again turned on the vibrate function on her arm, and the detached it.

“Here, rub this on your clit, It’ll help move things alone.” She said, handing Weiss the arm. She took it with one hand and placed the wrist of the prosthetic where she was told. She supported herself with her other hand on Yang’s thigh while she continued to eat her out.

**Ruby and Blake.**

They were eating each other out, Ruby was using her index and middle finger while to thrust as deep as she could go, while licking her clit. For Blake, it was the other way around, using the fingers to make circles, while getting as deep as she could with her tongue.

Ruby could feel herself getting close, but she didn’t let it distract her from her mission until the very end, where she let her head fall back into the bed and began moaning loudly, Blake enjoying the taste of her juices.

**Yang and Weiss**

Yang paused for a moment from her task as they both heard the loud moans of Ruby. Yang shrugged and then continued moving her real fingers in and out of Weiss’ pussy as she lay on the floor in the shower. The shower head was on, so they left the robotic arm out. She was admiring the squirming Ice queen’s now glistening wet body as she sat on her face. She was really close to climax, and she could tell that Weiss was as well.

“Weiss! Weiss get ready.” she said, only to hear a muffled affirmation come down from below. She started to burn, hearing the sizzle of the water turning to steam hitting her flaming hair as her orgasm hit. Weiss making quick work cleaning up, anything she missed taken care of by the shower.

Weiss followed suit, her pussy wrapping around Yang’s fingers as she reached her orgasm. Her body shook violently, and she sucked in oxygen as deep as she could when Yang removed herself, tired from her’s. The two of them sat in the shower for a moment and started to help each other get dressed before they were interrupted by more loud moaning.

**Ruby and Blake**

Ruby’s tongue was deep inside of Blake, her fingers pinching her clit between them. She started to moan, quite, then louder after a while. Surely she was on the brink, her bare breasts jiggling as her body shook.

“Yang!!” She yelled as she finished, her thighs closing around Ruby’s head until she was done. Ruby removed her mouth and began to breathe before she licked her lips. The Cat Girl grew red from embarrassment.

“Sorry. It just kind of… slipped out.” She she said as she sat up Ruby looked a little upset. She pulled her into a hug

‘It’s fine Blake.” She said, though she was clearly a little upset by it. “This was nice. Thanks.” She continued, breaking the hug and pulling up her panties.

 

The four of them split back into their regular couples, Blake and Yang even let Ruby and Weiss have the bed, while they slept on the couch.


	7. Ice Cream Cinders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo decides to try and shut Cinder up

**Ice Cream Cinders**

**Several Weeks ago, somewhere over the ocean between Argus and Atlas**

Neo sat sternly in the pilot's seat, she didn’t need to fly, autopilot did that for her, but she enjoyed looking at the readouts. And it meant she didn’t have to deal with Cinder, or so she had thought.

“Hello Neo.” The monstrous women said as she stepped into the room. Neo wanted nothing more then to stab her while she slept, but she knew where to find Ruby, and she wanted everyone behind the death of Torchwick dead. 

_ Everyone. _

She glared up at Cinder, her mixed color eyes switching as she blinked. Cinder chckeld, tapping her fingers against the dash. She was cool and collected, but clearly agitated. Neo had never seen Cinder like this before.

“I wish I had Emerald here, Her lost puppy chit chat can be annoying, but then at least I could get laid…” She said, causing Neo to recoil in slight shock, and then she smirked. She stood from her spot and walked as close to Cinder as she could. Then she began to sparkle, like a thousand tiny pieces of glass flipping over one by one to reveal something new. And when she was done with her transformation, she looked exactly like Emerald. Well, almost exactly, she was still much shorter than the green haired girl usually would be.

“Ha, that’s cute, but I don’t need her face, I need to have sex… Do you know what that even is?” She teased, leaning down to get into her face. Neo leaned in and kissed her as an answer. This caught CInder off guard a little, but she was very much into getting some release. It had been weeks.

As the kiss went on, Neo retook her original form. She felt something clutching at her but, and thought for a second that it couldn’t possibly be Cinder because she was still much taller. But then she remembered her extendable grimm arm. She wasn’t entirely comfortable with having sex with… a monster, but she did really want to shut Cinder up.

She stopped the kiss for a moment to remove Cinder’s dress, it was only held up with one tied string, and she wore an elegant outfit under it, but she didn’t care, she just wanted at her now exposed cleavage. She kissed at it with vigor, making eye contact with her. She found she liked seeing Cinder squirm at her touch.

She felt the Grimm arm wrap around her waist, it’s long fingers planting themselves at her crotch, causing a sharp intake of breath from her. Cinder’s eye burned as she unbuttoned the pants on the smaller girl. Neo retaliated by removing Cinder’s new shirt, exposing her bare breasts.

Neo’s fingers were impossibly  dexterous as one hand fiddled with CInder’s nipple. Her mouth and tongue doing a completely different pattern on the other. Cinder usually enjoyed her boobs being played with when she let Emerald do it, but Neo worked miracles, making her begin to heavily pant before anything even came close to touching her pussy. Her monstrous claws were just now finding their way under Neo’s panties. They were three toned, with the sides being either white or brown, with it being pink right down the middle.

The tips of her claws were gently pinching Neo’s clit, causing her to stop her task for a second as she needed to take a breath. But Neo was almost unreal with how quickly she recovered, going right back to sucking and pinching nipples.

“Please, Neo, go on.” Cinder said as she pushed her down with her real hand until she was on her knees in front of Cinder. He legs were spread, and her small skirt was pulled up to reveal her labia and clit. Neo closed her eyes and started working the nub with her tongue. Cinder was doing the same with her claws, testing how flexible she was with it.

Neo paused as she felt a clawed finger expand into her vagina, it was uncomfortable for a moment, but the sheer volume was enough for her to start getting close to her orgasm. She began to grit her teeth, squeezing Cinder’s legs as tight as she could trying to keep herself from moaning. From giving this bitch the  _ satisfaction.  _ She continued her work with Cinder’s clit, looking up to  see the girl wince at the sudden pain in her legs, then relax her head, closing her eye and tilting it back.

While Cinder was looking away, Neo reached for her umbrella, pushing a button on it so that pulled out a blade. She could stab Cinder dead right now, end it… but she had to keep her alive for now, To get to Ruby. Plus, with claws inside her, putting her on the edge of cumming, she’d be screwed if she didn’t kill her with the first strike. She retracted the blade, then positioned the tip of the umbrella at  Cinder’s now soaked entrance. With one swift movement, she pushed it in as far as it could go.

“Fuck… Neo….” Cinder whispered as the smaller girl picked up speed. Neo’s arm was squeezing even harder around her leg, The only thing keeping her from moaning now was her fucking on the Maiden’s clit, They were both getting close. And Neo wanted nothing more then for this to be finished, so she picked up speed.

“NEO!” She screamed loudly, Fire emanating from her eye as she reached climax. Her pussy tightened around Neo’s parasol, and she began to coat it in her juices. Neo stopped licking at her clit as she began shaking violently. Cinder looked almost angry when she was done spasming. 

With her grimm arm she lifted Neo off the ground, one finger still flicking Her clit up and down as the other fills her pussy. The grip the rest of the arm has by wrapping around her waist once before the hand enters her pants is all CInder need to pick her up and slam her into the ceiling.

“I like to play rough with my toys, Neo.  can you take it?” She said as she began to pick up speed with both fingers that were working on her. Then Neo let it slip, she let out a single, soft moan. She felt bad about it, but once the flood gates were open she couldn’t close them, letting out quiet moan after quiet moan.

“Ha ha ha. So that talented mouth of yours  _ can _ make some noise. I’m glad to hear it.” Cinder taunted as Neo grabbed at her own breasts. She was so unbearably close to cumming from this monster. And at this point, the thing that upset her the most was that she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted the release.

And she got it, she could barely feel anything, let alone her vagina tightening around the fingers that filled her, and she let out a small yelp. Her whole body shaking in the air, trying to compress itself.. THen her entire body exploded into a thousand pieces of tiny glass, leaving Cinder’s arm twisted and gnarled in the air.

She looked down and saw Neo panting in the pilot's chair.Still recovering, but not in as bad of a shape as Cinder would have liked. “Thank you,  Neo. I needed that.” She said. As she walked back into the Stern.

Neo could not wait to stab that bitch in the back.


	8. Light Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets caught reading one of Blake's books

**Light Reading**

_ Cyris pushed me up against the tree forcefully, our lips meeting in a passion…  _ Yang had never read anything like this, it was… Interesting to say the least. She hadn’t realized Blake was into this kind of thing. She found it pretty funny.

_ We kissed for what felt like forever, with every touch it felt like my skin was burning. I needed more. We broke the kiss and he began to kiss at my neck…. _ For a book about ninja’s, there sure was not a lot of subtlety. But yang wasn’t complaining. She was starting to feel things heat up. She was starting to regret her choice of books for the evening, Blake was out with everyone else on a recon mission.

_ He removed my shirt in a single movement, ripping away at the buttons and straps that held it together. My breasts meeting the open air _

Ha. Yang knew that you couldn’t sneak around, let alone fight, without something supporting you. At least when your bosom was as big as hers. Though she wasn’t complaining. She was simply enjoying the filthy writing.

_ He kissed along my breasts, making sure to focus on my nipples. I began to moan, wanting him to never stop. _

Yang couldn’t hold herself back, this was the eighth chapter she had read, and she had to relieve the tension she could feel growing in her crotch. She slipped her hand under her pants, and began playing with her clit through her panties.

_ One muscular arm pinning me to the tree by pressing on my gut, the other pulling down my skirt. His kisses having moved down from my Breasts to my belly button. _

Yang loved build up just as much as the next person, but she kind of hoped that this scene would get straight to the point. But she also couldn’t complain about the fact that this Cyris character seemed to care for his partner. She could see why Blake would relate to this character.

Blake slowly entered the house, the lights had been set on dim, and She could see Yang with a light on her scroll using it to illuminate a book while laying down on her stomach in the bed. She decided she was going to try and spook her, she seemed a little worked up for the last few days.

She was good at sneaking, and got right over he shoulder, she was going to grab her shoulders and give her a good scare. However, something told her that she should read the book she was reading. And she was a little surprised.

_ Cyris pushed me up against the tree forcefully, our lips meeting in a passion. We kissed for what felt like forever, with every touch it felt like my skin was burning. I needed more. We broke the kiss and he began to kiss at my neck… _

‘Shit.’ She thought. Yang wasn’t the kind that would let something like this slide, she knew she was in for  _ years  _ of teasing because for this. She shook of the shock and leaned down next to Yang’s head.

“Whatcha Reading?” She said in a normal tone, causing the blond to jump and spin in bed. Her heart pounding, and her breathing quick.

“Blake!” She said, leaping up and giving her a tight hug. Blake hadn’t expected this reaction, but Yang was always worried when Blake went out without her. She trusted her to take care of herself, but that didn’t stop her from imagining the worst.

“I’m… I’m reading one of your books. It’s really saucy and I need to… Releave the tension.” Yang said. Blake chuckled in response,then began to hug her tighter. 

“Need some help?” She said, placing a hand on Yang’s thigh Yang nodded. Letting out a sigh of relief. The two of them rearranged themselves so that Yang was laying practically straight on her back, while Blake had one leg hooked around one of Yangs, cuddling her side. One hand held the book in front of their heads. The other was on Yang’s crotch, massaging her clit.

“...My whole body lit aflame when his tongue made contact with my vagina. He licked at my nub with talent no other man had ever seemed to have…” Blake read aloud while working her fingers in small circles. The brawler had closed her eyes at this point, tilting her head back. The dark haired girl took a break from reading to watch her lovers chest. The erratic breathing made her breasts move up and down in a beautiful pattern.

“He slid two finger inside me…” As she read this line, she did the same, getting a gasp out of Yang. “They built up speed as his tongue worked my clit.” She couldn’t mimic this movement exactly, she tried using her thumb in place of her tongue, but she just couldn’t get the angle. Even so.

“Yes… Blake…” Yang’s moaning was getting faster. Blake loved this game more than she thought she would. At this pace, Yang would come from the next few paragraphs alone.

“‘Oh, Cyris’ I moaned, his fingers making quick work of me. I could feel the build up, I let out a cry for more. He obliged.” With the last word, Blake’s fingers came to a halt.

“Blake, why…” Her voice was desperate almost immediately, butt Blake cut her off by turning her head and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Yang’s legs squirm, her vagina grinding against Blake’s still fingers to get any more contact. She reached over and began to grope at Blake’s boobs, which were still completely covered.

“....He stood, and pulled me into a deep kiss….” Blake said as she broke from the kiss, having memorized the line before hand. Then she thrust three fingers into Yang’s pussy.

“YESSS!” Yang moaned, curling her arms together.and holding herself in a tight hug. Her build up was getting closer.

“He thrust his cock into my drenched entrance in one motion while we kissed.” Blake read, her voice slightly horace from the lack of air her lungs had gotten while kissing Yang. She began working and wiggling her fingers inside the blond. She would burst soon, Blake could tell.

“The kiss broke and yet again he was working his magic tongue on my breasts, while thrusting his member into and almost entirely out of me at increasing speed.” Blake began to feel Yang’s vagina tighten, but it felt different, like she was fighting off her orgasm. It was useless of course, she’d reach her conclusion before the nights end. And it would be soon.

“We were entangled for what felt like ever, the tree bark scratching my back in a way that would be painful in any other circumstance. I could feel my insides burn and my brain melt as I reached climax, my feet lifting from the ground, the only thing keeping me up was him and the tree.” Blake read, then she set the book down, and focused entirely on Yang.

And with the Heroine of the novel, Yang Also came. Her legs squeezing Blake’s hand so that it couldn’t move as she began to pour her juices all over it. Her vagina almost crushing her three fingers into one.

“BLAkE! “ She yelled as her hair caught fire, her body glowing and the heat rising. She screamed her name over and over again until she started to fall back down.

“Blake…” Her word of passion now merely a whisper as she began to fall asleep. Blake removed her fingers once she could, gave them a lick, then snuggled up against her lover. Yang needed that, and she was glad she could help.


	9. Three play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss remembers having a crush on Blake at beacon, and decides now is the time to act on it. However, she gets pulled into a threeway.

**Three Play**

Weiss and Ruby slept on the ground of the living room together, with Blake and yang having taken up the bedroom. Weiss had her mind on the old days of beacon, still remembering her experience with Pyrrha. Along with that came flooding a new memory, one she tried to suppress since Blake disappeared. She had had a crush on the faunus, one she never planned on acting on. But then last week Blake and Yang had made their move on her and Ruby.

“Ruby… Are you awake?” She asked, immediately regretting her decision to share this news with her partner. 

“Yeah… It’s hard to sleep.” She said. Her voice was soft.

“I was wondering. How was Blake… In bed.” Weiss asked, closing one eye and preemptively flinching as she expected anger from her rose.

“She was pretty good. Not as good as you, and it hurt a little when she said Yang’s name instead of mine, but I understand that. Why do you ask?” Ruby had rolled around to look at the Ice Queen.

“I was wondering if she would be interested in sleeping with me too. I kind of had a crush on her at beacon.” She admitted. She felt comfortable talking to Ruby now.

“Go for it. I’m sure Yang wouldn’t mind.” Ruby said. Leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. Weiss blushed.

“But… Do you mind? We’re kind of a thing.” Weiss kind of wanted a way out of this. But if she had Ruby’s support, she’d have to at least ask.

“If this is something you want to do, then I want you to do it. Your happiness is all that matters to me.” Ruby said. Rolling back over to try and sleep. Weiss cuddled up to her and also fell asleep for the night.

The next morning the Ice queen knocked on the door to the room, and waited for a reply. She was stunned by Blake opening the door, only covered by yang’s longer jacket.

“I…” Weiss paused, her eyes staring at the Faunus’s visible cleavage. Blake kneeled down and waved a hand in front of the shorter girl’s eyes, snapping her back to reality.

“Sorry. Blake, I wanted to know if… I was curious if you could…” Weiss began to shuffle in place, she could feel her cheeks blushing. She didn’t understand how she found this so difficult, after all, she had already had sex with Ruby and Yang. Luckly, Blake picked up on what she wanted fairly quickly.

“Oh… Come in.” She said, Grabbing Weiss’ arm and pulling her into the room. The bed was messy, kind of crumpled with a large mass of it piled in the middle. Yang was nowhere to be seen. Weiss was about to comment on the lack of the blond when she was quickly spun around. She felt the black themed girl pull her into a kiss. Short and sweet.

“Wha…” Weiss was confused, this was what she wanted, but she didn’t expect Blake to simply start without Yang giving her permission. But then she heard a slight shuffle behind her, followed by something pushing into her back. Two soft, rounded shapes. Not long after she felt lips on her neck from behind. Yang had been under the sheets, it would seem.

“I promised Yang a treat this morning, but I planned on just having sex with her, I didn’t expect a threeway.” Blake said, placing a finger on Weiss’ chest. She leaned in close and touched her lips to her ear.

“You do want that right? Cause if you don’t, Yang and I can go on without you.” She whispered. Weiss found she had something stuck in her throat, cause she couldn’t seem to talk. Instead she just nodded.

Blake began to kiss Weiss’s neck on the opposite side of Yang. She lifted one hand and placed it on the Ice Queen’s chest, already eliciting a moan out of her. Blake remembered Yang mentioning that Weiss’ chest was sensitive.

Yang wrapped her arms around the others and fell to the bed with them. She placed her real arm on Blake’s butt, and her fake one on Weiss’. The ice Queen had hooked her legs around Blake’s waist, and could feel her back crushing into Yang’s large breasts.

With one movement, Blake removed Weiss’ nightgown. Her perky chest now planting directly into the shadowy girl’s own. They kissed deeply as Yang gave Blake a solid smack in her butt.

Since the two girls beneath her were now stark naked, Blake stood up and turned around. She pulled the shirt off over her head. And when she turned around she saw Yang and Weiss making out, Weiss having flipped over to do so.

The Faunus girl put herself between the other girls legs. She could tell that Yang was well excited, but she was surprised to see the heiress was almost matching. Blake closed her eyes and extended her tongue. She then began nodding in a way that she’d lick both girls vaginas. Her hand going down to rub her own.

“Fuck... Blake, keep going.” Yang said as she broke from the kiss, looking down through her cleavage to see Blake at work. Weiss was preoccupied by playing with the Fiery woman’s bosom. She was jealous of their size, but she was all too happy to bury her hands into them.

Blake focused her tongue on Weiss’s clit, moving her free hand to stroke up and down on Yang’s Labia. She could tell the snowflake was beginning to melt, thought that was still a far way off.

“Blake, this should help you.” Yang said, tilting to the side so that her robotic arm hung of the bed. She pulled back and then moved it as if doing an under armed toss, but mid thrown she detached it. When Blake caught it in the air, she found it was vibrating. She went back to working on Weiss, but with her hands she placed the Vibrating arm on the ground leaning against her leg. She set it so that the tips of Yang’s fingers were vibrating on her clit.

“Blake… Yang…” Weiss moaned, lifting herself up just barely by pushing with both arms onto Yang’s tits.This movement caused Yang to moan, and as she did Blake inserted two fingers into her pussy. Weiss settled down and began kissing at Yang’s chest.

After several minutes of operating in this position, Weiss fell to the side of the bed, laying breathing heavily to the left of the brawler. Blake took a breath and licked her own lips. Then she stood, taking the arm with her.

The Faunus placed her crotch in front of Yang’s face, and the Blond began to lick furiously at her pussy, causing her ears to flatten against her head as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She planted her hands on Yang’s chest, just below her breasts, Leaving her vibrating arm in between them, making them jiggle in a beautiful way that moved her closer to her climax.

After a moment's breather, She grabbed Weiss and pulled her up into a kiss. She couldn’t let herself get farther along then the Ice Queen. Once the kiss broke, she turned her around and lifted her back-end towards her own face. This put Weiss’ face at Yang’s vagina.

While Yang licked up and down Blake’s Labia, Blake focused on Weiss’ nub, then occasionally she’d insert her tongue as far as she could into her pussy. Every time she did this She’d hear the snowflake moan loudly. Weiss’ tactic was to finger the Fiery girl while making small circles on her clit.

“Weiss….” Yang moaned as she ebbed closer.

“Aaaah...AAAaaah.” Blake’s moans were wobbly and incoherent between her motions.

“Mmmmh.” The only sound Weiss made, her dedication endless, was a muffled grunt while she worked away. Though she couldn’t hold herself back forever.

Blake placed the tip of her pointer finger into Weiss, and then started circling her whole entrance, making her way in deeper with ever lap. Soon she was knuckle deep, and then she changed up the pattern. From full circles to just up and down, and in and out. All while her other hand supported the Heiress’ weight and massaged her clit with her middle finger.

This was it, the Ice Queen was on the edge, She felt her legs tighten around Blake’s head, the awkward angle of her body getting harder to maintain. And as she felt herself tightening, coating Blake and Yang’s breasts, she screamed a moan. The only thing keeping her from waking the neighbors was the fact that it was muffled deep into Yang’s vagina. She fell  forward off the bed, which made Blake fall down face first onto her lover.

“Fuck… Keep going Yang, I’m close.” The tired faunus said. As she tried and failed to pick herself back up. When Weiss saw Blake’s arms try and fail to support her weight, she had an idea.

“I… Need... More.” Yang said, Blake could do nothing for her, she was helpless. So  Weiss, having now recovered just enough to pull this off, made her move. She grabbed a dust cartridge she had given Blake from Gambol Shroud, It’s pitch black contents about to be used to their full potential.

The cat girl saw as Black Glyphs surrounded her wrists, then suddenly her hands were being held together and she was sitting straight up. Her arms now being held above her head by the Schnee’s semblance. Then A third Glyph surrounded the Robotic arm and lifted it’s extended finger into Blake’s pussy.

“Fuck...Fuck Yesssss.” Blake moaned loudly as her vagina was filled with vibrating fingers. Weiss used the last of her focus to kneel down and continue licking at the Blond’s entrance.

The Faunus was the next one to finish. Her knees clutching onto the arm and lifting up, the only thing keeping her from falling was the gravity glyph Weiss was barely keeping stable. She moaned wordlessly as she emptied her passion onto the arm. Once she was done screaming and back to heavy breathing, Weiss dropped the dust, making Blake fall to the side and the arm to fall onto Yang’s bouncing chest.

Weiss was surprised by how well Yang was holding on, she was moaning both her and Blake’s name, but she didn’t seem to be getting any closer. Then Blake’s head came into vision.

“Move down, finger her with both your index and middle finger, I’ll suck on her clit. That’ll finish her off.” Blake said. Weiss followed suit, moving down to give Blake room, and then she inserted her fingers. This made Yang shudder a little, but she didn’t stop shuddering when Blake licked one small circle around her nub, before engulfing it with her lips and giving it a gentle suck.

“Blake….Weiss….BLAKE!” Yang’s hair caught fire as she wrapped her legs around Blake’s upside down head. Her pussy clenched onto Weiss’ fingers as she began squirming. Then she started to slow down, and all three girls collapsed due to the energy they expended. The room was quiet again, the only sound that of Yang’s arm dully vibrating.

When they could move again, Weiss took a place on the bed in between Blake and Yang, Her head fitting snugly between both of their bosoms as she slowly fell back to sleep. Surely they had enough time for a morning nap.

“Guys, I just got a call from Qrow, we need to g…” Ruby began to say as she opened the door, but paused when she saw three steadily breathing figures under the blanket. She sighed, then pulled her hood over her head.

“You know what, I’ve got it.” She said, walking toward the exit.


	10. commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to try something new with Weiss, and they decided to talk about the status of their relationship.

**Commitment**

Ruby’s cheeks reddened as she looked down at her feet. She was nervous for what she was about to ask. But she had taken too many steps in this direction to not go through with it. Weiss was sitting on the bed in front of her, her legs crossed as she patiently waited for the Rose to speak.

“Weiss. Blake told me what happened, and I wanted to ask you something.” She said, Weiss blushed as she remembered the morning she spent with their Faunus teammate and the Blonde Brawler.

“I was wondering if you would be okay if we did something similar to what you did with Blake. That thing with your Glyphs?” Ruby said, finally looking up to examine her Snowflake’s face. She seemed a little surprised, but there was a hint of a smile.

“You want me to bind you with Glyphs?” Weiss asked, standing to walk closer to Ruby.

“Not exactly. I borrowed this from Blake…” Ruby pulled out Blake’s black ribbon that she uses in combat. Weiss eyed it up and down in her hands. “I was wondering if you’d let me tie you up… It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Ruby immediately began doing damage control when she saw Weiss’ eyes widen at the suggestion of being tied up.

“Ruby, It’s okay. I’ve always felt like I’ve had restraints on me, with my name, and my father’s overbearing nature. Being with you felt like I was finally free, and I trust you. So if this is something you want to do…” She extended her arms with her wrists placed together to emphasize her point, “I’d love it.”

Ruby opened Weiss’ arms and pulled her into a tight hug. The hug slowly turned into a deep kiss. Weiss had never felt her heart so warm as when Ruby was near her. The snowflake melted on the Rose’s petals. 

The two slowly got undressed, watching each other with intense gaze. Then the game began when they were both in their underwear. Ruby took in the sight of her princess, she loved her pale skin.

“I’m going to take charge, but I want to make sure you are okay with everything I ask you to do. If I ever go too far, just let me know.” She said as she stepped closer to the Heiress. Weiss nodded, which made Ruby grin.

“Okay. Take off your bra.” She ordered, doing a fake impression of Weiss that made her roll her eyes as she followed the order. She reached behind herself and slowly undid her bra. Ruby chuckled at her reaction, but then regained her composure, as well as her fake voice for her next command.

“Now, give me your panties.”  She said, sticking out her hand. Weiss obliged, slowly wiggling out of her panties to give Ruby a show, then she bent over and picked them up of the floor. She walked over to Ruby, did an exaggerated bow that made the both of them laugh, and then she handed her white panties.

Ruby examend them, Then thought of her next order came into her head. She put on a devilish grin and looked up at Weiss. She walked over and planted a kiss on her lips, then on her neck. Then she pulled back.

“Extend your arms.” Weiss followed her order, again sticking her wrists together. Ruby placed each of her hands into either leg hole in her own panties. She pulled on the part of the waistband that was beneath her wrists, and pulled it up. Using that as a tightening mechanism, she then tied it into a knot with the other part of the waistband, making makeshift handcuffs.

“Are you okay with this?” Ruby asked softly as she did her work.

“Of course. I trust you entirely.” Weiss said, pale blue eyes meeting silver ones. She couldn’t move her hands so she lifted her arms and hooked them around Ruby. She pulled her into a reassuring kiss.

Ruby broke the kiss, took a moment to stare into Weiss’ eyes, then ducked out of her arms. She sped behind her and wrapped Blake’s ribbon around her waist as she did. The momentum pulled Weiss into her, and she gave her several kisses on the neck from behind. As she did so, she tied another knot, a sort of anchor point, at the back.

She kissed her way down her spine, carassing her body from behind as she worked her way down. Placing kisses on each cheek when she reached the butt. Then she was given a choice, one she answered with ‘left’. Kissing her way down her left leg ‘til she reached the back of her knees.

She gently grabbed each knee and guided the Heiress to a kneeling position. Where she used the anchor point to tie up both of her ankles. Then she continued her assault of kisses down her caffs all the way to her heels. Then switched bo her right heel, and kissed her way back up to her beautiful booty.

“Are you comfortable?” Ruby asked, making sure the restraints were not loose, but also not too tight. She shouldn’t be able to stand tied like this, and her hands can't move, though she should still be able to spread her legs, which is what Ruby intended to do soon.

“I’m fine. I know that I’m not stuck if I don’t want to be.” The Snowflake said. The Crimson girl did a sort of kneeling walk to get back in front of her, then pulled her into yet another tight kiss, Climbing back into the space between her arms. This time she was sure to grab at her boobs, making her let out muffled moans into her mouth.

Ruby planted her crotch onto one of Weiss’ knees and began to grind, turning herself on, but not doing much to move her along. In the same motion, she placed a hand on the Heiress’ vagina, making small circles around the entrance with her whole palm. Clearly the foreplay had turned her on quite a bit.

The kiss broke and Ruby grabbed onto Weiss’ side-pony to give her slightly more access to her neck. She pressed her body into hers, though her hips were still grinding. Weiss loved the feeling of Ruby’s breasts, even when still clothed, against hers. Especially since when her own boobs were touched, it moved her closer to orgasm.

“Ruby… Please.” Weiss could feel herself melting, the bonds and her handcuff-panties being the only things keeping her together. Though she knew she was still a little ways away from cumming, she wanted this moment to last forever.

Ruby picked up the pace of her fingers as the girl in White moaned. But she knew she’d have to do something if she wanted to reach her own climax tonight, grinding against Weiss’ leg was nice, but it wasn’t getting her anywhere.

“Weiss, I’m going to move us into a position where we can both be pleased.” Ruby said very officially, slipping back into her Weiss voice. The only acknowledgement she got was her Snowflake nodding and moaning. The Crimson girl stopped moving her fingers, an action that made Weiss involentarly growl, then slipped out of her arms.

Ruby undid the bindings on Weiss’ ankles, planting a kiss where the ribbon used to be tied as she did. Then looped the two strands that used to connect to her ankles over her shoulders and tied them to her knees. This held her in a sitting/squatting position. Then Ruby backed up through her arms to put themselves in a 69 position, with Weiss’ arms wrapped around her waist.

Ruby worked away at the Snowflakes pussy, licking the clit and inserting two fingers. Weiss was going to reach her end soon, and well before her, but she couldn’t wait for the sounds she was about to make. Weiss had barely started working on Ruby before she reached her end.

“Aaaa. AAAAaaah.” Weiss began screaming as she came, trying to shake around, but being unable to because of her leg and hand restraints. Pretty soon the knot on the panty-handcuffs came loose, letting her hands go free. Weiss took the opportunity to grab onto Ruby’s ass and planted her mouth and tongue into her pussy as deep as she could go. She was attempting to muffle herself.

Ruby gave up, she knew Weiss had gotten her hands free, but she just wanted her lovely tongue going to work inside of her, which it now was. She could feel herself cumming fast, and she began clutch at her still covered chest. Her body a tangled mess on top of her lover’s bound one. She was so close after only a few minutes of constant attention.

Weiss slowed down to breath, which gave Ruby enough composer to shift herself a little. She couldn't do much without ruining Weiss’ rhythm, so she leaned on her lifted leg and began kissing her ankles between moans. She could feel herself building up to the edge.

And then the dam broke, and she was flooded with heat and tingles that left her toes curling. She felt herself tighten around Weiss’ tongue before it retracted and began licking up what she could. Then she felt herself return to her senses.

Ruby laid motionless on the steady breathing Weiss for a few moments before she stood up and got to work. First she undid the knots around her knees, and again gave gentle kisses where the ribbon had been tied. Then she undid the anchor not around her waist. Weiss stood and planted herself on the bed.

“Was that nice? Did you like it?” Ruby asked, crossing her feet and looking down again, embarrassed. Wess blushed at how someone who just utterly destroyed her senses could look so innocent right now.

“It was fun, though i don’t really want to do it again soon. My legs are sore already.” Weiss said, thought the smile on her face let Ruby know she was telling the truth. She genuinely enjoyed their moment. She laid down next to her and they began to cuddle, though neither could seem to sleep.

A few hours passed and Weiss looked down at the girl who was using her chest as a pillow. She loved seeing her there, more than anyone else she’d slept with. So she decided to ask her next question.

“Ruby…. What are we?” She asked. Simply enough, though she couldn’t explain why she was so panicked.

“We’re partners.” She responded plainly. That wasn’t the answer Weiss wanted.

“No, I mean, like, are we dating?” The cuddled up girl aranged herself to meet Weiss’ eyes.

“I want to be, but I don’t want to stop you from exploring with others. I want you to be happy.” She said with a smile.

“Well, you make me happier than anyone. So how about from now on, it’s just you, me, and a select few people we want to let in? But it’ll always be the two of us.” She suggested to the younger girl. She smiled at that. Ruby also didn’t want to give up on sleeping with others, but she was glad there was some level of commitment between them.

“That makes sense to me, though I don’t know who we would let in... Maybe Blake and Nora?” Ruby suggested.

“For sure Blake and Nora are on that list of people allowed in. We can discuss more later, for now, let’s sleep.” Weiss continued, followed by planting a kiss on her lips. The two then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've got for now guys. If there is anything you want to see, be it characters, ships, or kinks, let me know. I'll try to work it into my story.


	11. Golden Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is reminded of a moment she shared with Pyrrha

**Golden Pyre**

Yang stood over the three unconscious goons, her fists shaking as they started getting up and running away. She turned to find the red-haired girl behind her, her face in shock.

“Tha...Thank you?” She said, giving a gentle bow. Yang was taken aback for a second. She looked just like Pyrrha. She was off in a few key places, her face wasn’t as thin, and her hair wasn’t the same vibrant red, but she looked ridiculously close.

“You’re welcome.” She said after a moment of hesitation, trying to fight off a flood of memories. “Sorry, you just remind me of someone.” She stated as she returned the bow. The red girl smiled.

“I’m glad that you stopped them, I really can’t afford a mugging. That being said, I really have to go.” She said, giving a small chuckle as she walked away. How calm she was being about all this made Yang worry about the state of things in Atlas.

A few moments later, she was laying awake on the bed, the rest of the team was out and still shopping, but she needed to take a break. She let her mind wander to the past as she let her hand wander to her crotch.

**Beacon, before the fall**

“I just…. I don’t know how I feel. I like her, but I’m not certain she likes me.” Yang said. Her voice shaking almost as if she had been crying. She didn’t know where else to go to talk, so here she was alone in the almost empty room of team JNPR. The only other soul in the room was Pyrrha.

“What did you do?” She asked gently. Yang sat up from Nora’s bed to look at her.

“I may have asked her to the dance. But she thinks I meant that as a friend.” Yang said, falling back down to the bed causing Pyrrha to chuckle. She had never seen Yang wear any emotion but happy, excited, or angry.

“I get it, it takes some work to figure these things out. But if you went that far just to help make her feel better, I don’t think your feelings are in doubt. How did she respond?” The redhead said, looking at the stressed out girl.

“She’s coming, I think. I didn’t really stick around, I mainly just told her I would save her a dance.” She said, closing her eyes. “I just wish that I could stop feeling like my heart is on fire when I’m with her.”

“I wish I could help with that. I’d be more than willing to help you relieve some tension if you need it, But your feelings for Blake need to be addressed, maybe tell her how you feel.” Pyrrha suggested. Yang was caught on the first thing she suggested though.

“What do you mean by that? Help me relieve some tension?” She finally sat entirely up and leaned her back against the back bored to keep her from falling back onto her back.

“It’s something me and Nora have done for each other. We agree that that kind of stress can be harmful to us as a team.” She explained, Yang wasn’t dumb, she knew exactly what type of stress Pyrrha was talking about.

“It… would help actually. But what exactly are we talking about, are you into some kinky stuff?” Yang crossed her arms over her chest. She could tell that Pyrrha wasn’t suggesting this out of self-interest, she seemed to really want to help her.

“I use my semblance a lot. It allows me to use toys without using up my hands. If that’s a kink, then sure.” She tilted her head curiously. Yang smiled.

“That sounds great, actually. You’re sure you want to do this?” Yang asked, she needed the release, but consent was important to her.

“Yang, I want you to be at your best, if this helps, then I’m all in.” She said, standing from her bed and walking over to Nora’s. Yang watched as her hips swayed in her natural swagger.

Pyrrha crawled seductively over the blonde, giving her a kiss on her cleavage, then on her neck, then on her cheek, and finally on her lips. The kiss lasted for a while, and Yang didn’t want it to stop. She felt the bracelet on her left wrist pull itself up to the emerald eyed warrior’s butt as they kissed. She took the hint and grabbed on tight.

“You wouldn’t even need my help with that if I had metal arms would you?” Yang asked as the kiss broke. She did so in a condescending way that she somehow passed off as charm. Pyrrha chuckled a little as she moved to kissing the blond’s neck. Yang felt her shirt unbutton itself. Her bra now being the only thing keeping her sizable breasts from the open air.

The blond lifted her other hand onto the mounting girl’s ass. She could feel her fingers pushing into the soft skin underneath her skirt, and she could tell that Pyrrha was getting excited already.

Pyrrha slipped a hand behind Yang’s back and unhooked her bra. The fighter’s bosom was soft to the touch, her nipples hardening when they made contact with the air. Pyrrha placed her lips on the left one, while pinching the right. This motion moved her booty out of Yang’s reach.

Yang let out a moan as Pyrrha’s tongue work tickled her nipple. With her freed hands, she began to unbutton her shirt, trying to catch up on the undressing. She could feel her panties dampen as she groped at Pyrrha’s breasts through the now unbuttoned shirt.

While Yang was fondling her friend’s boobs, she felt something cold and metal make contact with her panties under her skirt. The sudden contact forcing a light moan from her lips.

“Fuck… I needed this, Pyrrha.” Yang said as the metal object began to move up and down her labia through her panties. Pyrrha responded to this by leaning back up and pulling Yang into a tight hug. She used her semblance to move Yang’s hand once again to her butt, but Yang found that she made contact with her entrance rather then just her booty.

From her weird angle, she put the tips of two fingers into her vagina and moved them up and down, causing the girl on top of her to moan, like a seductive whisper in her ear. Yang loved the sounds the redhead was making, and began to speed up to cause more of them to seep from her mouth.

“Yang... I need more…” She whispered in the brawler’s ear. Yang obliged by removing her fingers to get a better angle, rather then going around like she was grabbing at her butt, she went between her legs, which gave her a better angle, and access to her clit.

The second she made contact with Pyrrha’s nub, she felt the metal object start to vibrate against her entrance. She felt tension building in her, and she knew that in no time she’d be melting.

She made small circles on Pyrrha’s clit with one hand while caressing her bosom with the other. She loved how _soft_ she felt to the touch, she never wanted to let go. The girl on top of her let out moans faster and faster, and Yang wondered how she could be so close to her orgasm.

Yang felt the vibrator stop pressing against her vagina, followed by it moving her panties to the side. She inhaled sharply as it inserted itself as deep as it could go. She let out a low, deep moan and wrapped her free arm around the redhead. She curled her pointer and middle finger into a claw, and pushed her down onto it in order to get an angle to kiss her.

“Fuck Yang… I’m gonna cum.” Pyrrha said as the kiss broke. She began to bounce up and down on Yang’s fingers. The motion was effortless as her moisture began to drip down onto Yang’s pelvis. Yang was right there with her, with the vibrator going in and out at ridiculous speeds by the time they reached the peak.

Yang pulled Pyrrha even tighter, their breasts pressing against each other as they reached a shared climax. Yang’s hair caught fire as a magnetic burst exploded from Pyrrha’s body. As the blast passed by Yang’s arms, they were pushed back due to the bracelets. Their juices collected beneath them, each of them creating quite a lot.

A few moment’s passed before Pyrrha slumped off of Yang, then leaned over to use her shoulder as a pillow. Yang followed up on this by wrapping her arm around her and pulling her closer.

“I… I hope you and Blake work out. But if you ev...ever need anything like this again, I’d love to help.” She said, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Yang smiled, and looked at the warrior she was now cuddling. She thought about going back to her room, but realized that she just needed the contact for now. They cuddled for as long as they could before separating.

**Present Day**

Yang sighed in relief as she removed her fingers from her pussy. She had no idea why she was so horny after that encounter, but remembering the experience with Pyrrha helped her get herself off. She stood up and made her way to the shower to clean herself off. She would be greeted by the others by the time she was done.


	12. Mirror mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss help their new prisoner, Neo, release some stress.

**Mirror Mirror**

Neo looked up at their captors. they couldn’t believe they’d been bested by these so-called ‘huntresses.’ They were lucky they had numbers on their side, otherwise Neo would have handily won the fight. Now standing before her was a girl clad in white and Ruby, the girl she had wanted to kill so much.

They looked into her eyes, they were… innocent. They lacked that emptiness that comes with the weight of being a murderer. So either she really didn’t kill Torchwick like she claimed, or she was merciless. At this point, Neo didn’t know what to do. So they just looked down at their restraints.

“I’m surprised you guys caught her. What’s the plan?” Weiss asked Ruby, taking her to the side.

“She’s wanted for several crimes in many cities, but she’s refused to say anything. We’re waiting for police to come and take her, but they apparently aren't very responsive in this part of town.” She responded.

“Well, We should go check on the others” Weiss suggested, gesturing towards the door. Ruby gave Neo a glance, then nodded. The two left the room, and only right before they left did they start holding hands.

‘ _ Are they a couple?’  _ Neo wondered as they left. They had to admit that they were cute together, and they also couldn’t deny they were attracted to the white clad one. Their mind wandered off and they found themself fantasizing about the two of them having sex in front of them. They hated how sleeping with Cinder as often as they had been has made them into a horny mess. Used to getting release whenever they wanted, they decided to take things into their own hands.

They slipped their left hand out of the restraint, and watched it as their semblance changed their skin and outfit to that of the icey girl they had just seen. They found it really easy to escape, but they’ve given up on fighting back. They couldn’t beat Cinder, and they was doubting Ruby had actually killed Torchwick. And besides, they craved a different escape right now.

They hiked up their skirt and began making small circles on their clit with the tips of their fingers. They just wanted to get this over with as fast as they could. They leaned their head back against the chair they was tied to and their mouth dropped open as they began to feel the build up. They hated masturbating, their preference was to simply have sex when they were horny. A practice that was easy enough for them.

A few moments passed and they felt themself building up all too slowly. So they began to speed things up, their hand moving quicker and quicker every second. Then they were startled by the sound of the door opening.

Ruby and Weiss walked back in only to stop in their tracks. What they saw was Weiss tied to a chair by one wrist, with the other working on her pussy. The real Weiss went red when she saw this, Ruby tried to look away. Neo however, jumped and just looked at the two girls.

Weiss noticed something other then shock in their eyes, however. She noticed that they were desperate, a feeling that she was all too familiar with from her days living with her family. She smirked as she came up with an idea. She grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her to in front of her doppelganger.

“Hey, we’re not going to judge you for what you were doing….” She comforted, placing a hand on their shoulder.

‘ _ I don’t need your approval’  _ They think as Weiss looks them in the eye, but the next words out of her mouth melt their heart a little.

“I know what it’s like being denied pleasure, It was impossible to masturbate when I lived at home. So I want to know, Do you want our help?” Weiss asked, looking her in the eye.

“What. You want us to have sex with her?” Ruby asked, now blushing similarly to Weiss. Weiss just looked up at her in a way that told Ruby everything she needed to know.

Neo nodded their head up and down repeatedly. Once it was clear that they were agreeing to this, Weiss leaned in and kissed them. It was a deep kiss, but it lacked the passion Ruby gave her.

Ruby herself was dumbfounded by the sight of two Weiss’ kissing in front of her, the mere thought of this had gotten her panties soaked. The Real Weiss broke the kiss and began kissing at Neo-Weiss’ neck. She planted a hand on one of their restraints and began to untie it.

The second their second hand was free, Neo tackled Weiss to the ground and began returning her earlier neck kisses. These caused Weiss to begin moaning, soft sounds that made Ruby forget her nerves, at least partially. She could only tell the two of them apart of by the size difference, with Neo still being smaller than Weiss.

With shaking knees, she kneeled down by Neo-Weiss mounting real Weiss. She placed a hand on their soaked vagina, a motion that would have forced a moan out of anyone’s mouth, but Neo kept kissing at Weiss’ neck.

Neo began to work on Weiss’ vagina with her pointer and middle finger. She using these to rub along the labia and clit in smooth, slow motions. Weiss’ moans continued to increase for a while as Neo-Weiss’ breathing began to sharpen.

Ruby made a move by pushing Neo-Weiss off of Weiss, putting them side by side. Neo looked angry at first but their face melted back to bliss as Ruby began rubbing both of their clits at once, making small circles with each of her middle fingers. Weiss immediately turned her upper half and began to kiss at Neo-Weiss’ cheek while using her arm to grope at her boobs. Their skin was impossibly cool and smooth, like glass.

Ruby felt frustrated that she wasn’t getting any attention for now, but seeing two Weiss’ trembling to her touch was a sight she’d always remember. To help compensate, she stopped working on Neo, who was the most built up, to remove her panties. She then arranged Weiss’ knee so that she could grind her privates on it while she continued to work on the two.

While no one was touching them, Neo leaned over with her top half and met Weiss’ cheek kisses with one on the lips. Soon they were fully making out as Ruby worked them closer and closer to the brink.

Ruby once again took a break from working them to pull down their panties. She then placed her pointer and middle finger together and began to circle their vaginas. Weiss’ was surprisingly wetter, but Neo’s was tighter. She slid the two fingers into each one slowly, causing Weiss to break the kiss and begin moaning loudly while hugging Neo-Weiss tighter. Even Neo was beginning to make quiet noises, their anger at this causing them  to squeeze as hard as they could onto Weiss’ arms and breasts.

With decisive moans growing louder, Weiss and Neo-Weiss were on the verge of orgasm, which was leaving Ruby way behind, but at this point she didn’t mind so much. She was too obsessed with observing the differences between Neo and Weiss. Weiss’ eyes were closed and her head leaned back as she clinged to Noe, while Neo made direct eye contact with Ruby as she continued to pump her fingers in and out. This lasted until the last moment.

The two Ice Queens came at the same time, pulling each other tighter then either thought possible in a single moment. Their vaginas closing on Ruby’s fingers tightly, Neo’s going as far as to push them out. Weiss’ eyes began to water, which surprised both Ruby and Neo.

The two of them collected their breaths for a moment as Ruby looked over the. She was proud of the work she’d done, but she was now pent up, and slightly built towards her orgasm by rubbing on Weiss’ knee. She began rubbing her own clit, not wanting to bother either of the people recovering in front of her.

She had gotten herself along a bit when she felt lips connect with hers. She could tell that this was Weiss because she was taller than the person who made their way behind her. Not long after that she felt a kiss on the back of her neck.

Weiss worked on her breasts while they kissed, undoing her corset to expose them to her hands. Neo worked two fingers into her pussy from behind, giving her intense pleasure as they spread the fingers apart.inside of her. Weiss pinched at her nipples which made her start to melt inside

The Real Ice Queen reached down a moment later and began to circle her love’s clit. She broke the kiss to allow her to moan, which she did with reckless abandon. Her butt was being firmy cletched, keeping her from backing away. But she didn’t want to anyway, so that worked for her. She began to kiss at Ruby’s bosom when she was freed from the kiss.

Neo’s fingers began to speed up, the combination of their fingerwork with Weiss’ clit massaging made her really close to finishing. She was brought even closer by Weiss switching from making circles to also inserting her own two fingers.

The pattern that Weiss and Neo were making was alternating. Weiss’ fingers being fully in while Neo’s were just the tip. This sort of piston momentum brought about Ruby’s orgasm in a way she’d never felt before She felt herself compressing in on her, then she continued to let her juices onto the other’s hands. She hadn’t felt that much drain from her in her life.

She continued to compress as the two kept fingering her through her climax, which led to her bursting into rose petals. Rather then speed off like usual, her pieces scattered around the floor and slowly reconstituted into Ruby’s form. She was asleep on the ground, having fainted from the intense pleasure she had been brought.

Weiss helped get her dressed, then sat Neo back down in their chair. They turned back into their regular self and sat patiently as Weiss tied them back up.

“I’m sorry I have to do this, but the others aren’t going to trust you just because you made me and Ruby cum.” She explained. Neo understood, and just tried to rest and recover while they sat there. Weiss planted a kiss on her lips then returned to helping her passed out partner. She lifted her up and moved her out of the room.

For the first time in a while, Neo felt like she wasn’t out of place. She would need to come to terms with the fact that that was with her father-figure’s enemies later. Now she needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that suggestions are welcome


	13. Older Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter show's up for a visit, and finds some alone time with Yang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay on this chapter. I've been working on other projects.

**Older Sisters**

Weiss was excited as she opened the door. Winter was on shore leave for a week, meaning that she could visit during that time. The door opened to find someone who looked commanding, and stood with imposing posture. She was wearing casual  clothing rather than her usual military ware. A white tee shirt and light blue casual skirt.

“Winter!” The younger Schnee yelled as she wrapped her arms around her. It took her a moment to return the gesture. Clearly her time on her own had made her more… affectionate. But Winter didn’t mind, seeing her sister so happy was one of the reasons she liked visiting.

“Hey Winter. Older sister squad!” Yang said as she came into view, she raised her hand for a high five, which was left hanging for several seconds before she lowered her hand.

“Hello Yang, It’s nice to meet you.”  She said formally, offering a short bow out of respect. Yang chuckled and snuck back into the kitchen to try and steal some food while it was being prepared. Winter scanned the room to get a bearing of what she was in for.

She saw a red-haired girl and a strong, spent looking man cuddling on a couch and watching the news intently. A blond man kept to himself in the corner watching over everyone. Her sister sat next to Ruby on the couch. She focused on this last event, wanting to keep an eye on her sister.

It didn’t take her long to put things together, Weiss leaned in and whispered in Ruby’s ear as they made idle chatter. Couple that with the fact the Ruby had neglected to look her in the eyes since she’d arrived and the two of them had stuck together like glue the whole dinner, it was easy to assume that they were an item. She gave a small smile to this, she was happy her sister had found someone.

Hours later after dinner, some discussion, and a game night where Ruby, Yang, and Qrow took turns fighting each other in a video game, Winter found herself on cleanup with only Yang still awake. She had offered to help clean when she noticed that Ruby and Weiss wanted to get some alone time after the long evening. She also couldn’t let the old woman clean things up, and she certainly didn’t trust Qrow to do it properly.

“So, where are you staying?” The blond girl asked as she gathered plates up off of the coffee table.

“I’m renting a room in a hotel a block from here. It’s not the nicest neighborhood, but I have some Atlesian Knights guarding the perimeter so I should be safe.” She responded. Yang responded with a chuckle.

“I know you can handle yourself, I wasn’t worried for your safety.” She said as she moved into the kitchen. Winter couldn’t help but stare as she walked away. She was a captivating young woman, and while she’d never really been attracted to a woman before, she could feel something heating up inside her. She blinked a few times as she focused on putting the chairs back into their places.

“So, I was wondering if we could talk about something. And I’d like some privacy if you don’t mind.” Yang said as she came back into the living room. Her shirt was speckled with wet spots from doing the dishes, and Winter found herself staring at these points on her shirt before responding.

“Sure.” She said, sitting down in a chair.

“Actually, can we take this to your room? I want some privacy for this and there are thin walls here.” Yang explained. WInter nodded, but she seemed nervous. She was picking up on Yang really wanting to say something to her, and she could tell that she didn’t want Weiss around for it.

Winter led Yang to the small hotel, maybe a dozen or so rooms. Two Atlesian Knights were posted outside of the motel, and two more outside or her room. Winter found Yang a seat before taking her own on her bed. Yet again she found herself staring at the fighter’s breasts. She didn’t know why she couldn’t snap out of it.

“Look, I want to talk about the Faunus. And how they are treated by the SDC.” Yang said. Her eyes serious, and her fingers fidgeting. She had a stake in the game, and Winter was pretty sure she knew what it was.

“You are more than friends with that Faunus girl on your team, aren’t you?” Winter said, this caused a visible shock present in the young woman. But she was quick to try and cover it up.

“That’s none of your business. I just want to know what you plan on doing about it!” Her eyes flashed red, her hands clenched her chair. Clearly Winter struck a cord that she did not mean to.

“I don’t have much control over that. I am no longer the heiress, neither is Weiss. I can say that I would try to institute changes that would lead to equal pay and hazard protection for our Faunus workers. But I doubt you’d believe me, and there is nothing much I can do to make you believe me.” Winter was calm and collected as she said this.

“I’m sorry for wasting your time, I can have one of the Knights guide you home.” Winter stood and walked over to Yang. She grabbed her hand and helped her up, a motion that brought their faces close together.

Yang made deep eye contact with the elder Schnee. She felt something in those eyes, a warmth that cut through her cold demeanor.  _ Desire. _ Yang found it intoxicating, that burning in cold blue eyes. The two of them found themselves holding this pose for far longer then either had intended.

Yang made the first move, leaning into kiss the Snow Queen’s lips. It was resisted for just a moment before she leaned into it as well. Their was real passion here, something Winter had been without for a long time.

As the kiss broke, Yang looked away, nervous. “I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have…”

“I think I needed that, actually.” Winter cut her off. Her cheeks blushed, a bright pink highlighted by her pale skin.

“Do you want to do… more?” Yang said. Her confidence returning, her posture straightening. She looked at Winter’s reaction. She was surprised by the proposition, the first time she let her facade down. But Yang could tell that she wanted it. Still she needed to hear it.

“P...Please?” she said, leaning slightly closer to Yang. Yang pounced on her prey, having all she needed to make her move.

She grabbed Winter’s wrists and pinned them to the nearest wall with all her might. Yang pressed her body against hers as she kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer than the last one. Winter was quite good at kissing, and Yang found herself wanting more.

Winter let out a moan followed by panting as soon as the kiss broke. She must have been desperate, Like this was the first physical contact she’d had in years. It likely was. Yang let go of her wrists and lifted her shirt up over her head, but not off her arms just yet. And then she began kissing at her cleavage. Winter removed her shirt the rest of the way, and used her now freed arms to grab at Yang’s back.

Yang could feel her own excitement, Winter’s already intense movements and clear passion was getting to her. Though she hoped Winter would last long enough to take care of it. She was worried that she’d cum the second she touched her pussy. Luckily Winter proved that she wasn’t as helpless as Yang had gathered thus far.

A solid shove and Yang was on her back on the bed, with her knees hanging of at the edge. Winter leaped on her and planted several kisses on her lips while fondling her still clothed bosom. Yang was letting out little grunts as she became more and more desperate for contact. She decided to move things along.

Two fingers planted on Winter’s slit under her skirt and over her panties, then a few quick motions up and down. Her panties were soaked, leaving residue on Yang’s fingers. And she was forced to stop her onslaught of kisses to moan. Yang leaned up and began to kiss at her neck. She also wrapped her legs around her waist from below her.

Winter moved one of her hands and wiggled it under Yang’s tight shorts. She found she wasn’t wearing any panties, so was making direct contact with her clit. This caused Yang to bite down on her neck a little bit. Not enough to break skin, but it did hurt a little. The Blond in turn quickened her hand movements, now being sure to graze Winter’s nub every now and then. Every slight touch getting a loud moan out of her. Yang couldn’t wait to watch her explode at the end of this.

A few minutes pass, and they both have devolved into rubbing each other’s clits and moaning while wrapped around each other. Winter was the one to break it, surprisingly. She took a few moment’s to catch her breath, then undid her bra.

“I want as much of me to be exposed as possible right now.” She said. Lowering her panties, which had once been a light blue before they were soaked almost entirely. Yang followed suit, though without standing up. She removed her shorts and her shirt. Her bra soon to follow.

Winter placed her pussy in front of Yang’s mouth, and she begin to lap at her entrance, using her index and middle finger to make small circles on her clit. WInter herself was working on Yang with only her fingers. Her left hand making small circles on her clit while she plunges two fingers in as far as they can go. She would use her mouth, but she was too busy moaning to even consider it

Yang was surprised by how tight Winter was, she even considered the idea that she might be a virgin. But her skill seemed to imply that she’d at least had a few partners. Yang could even feel herself getting closer, she wanted to scream but couldn’t due to the task at hand.

Winter’s moans were getting louder, but Yang was still surprised from the rush as she climaxed. She drenched her chin, neck, and even her breasts as she began to shake uncontrollably. All of this was accompanied by a loud scream, one that surely made all of the neighbors aware of the activities if they had not been before.

Despite having just reached climax, Winter was still going at it strong, circling Yang’s clit with one set of fingers while fingering her with the other. Now that she was mostly done moaning, she was able to lean down and kiss at the clit between circles.

Yang’s head was now rolled back and she kept trying to arch her back, but she couldn’t with how little room she had under Winter’s form. She was letting out all of the moans that had built up inside of her while she worked on Winter’s pussy. In between moans she licked at her lips. She was so close to bursting that she dug her fingers into Winter’s back above her.

“Winter! Ahhhhh… Ahhhh…!” She moaned as she reached a slow climax. It lasted a long time, the longest she’d ever felt. She could feel her juices coating Winter's hands as they continued to explore her. Her hair caught fire and burned slow rather then bright like it usually did. Her eyes were forced closed as it neared its end. And she found herself very tired as Winter dismounted her.

“Do you want a walk home…?” Winter asked. Her voice shockingly professional, though out of breath.

“I think I want to stay here for a bit. Maybe get some rest.” Yang said with a yawn, placing an arm over Winter. She started drifting to sleep.

“And next time… I’m bringing Blake.” She said, a smirk on her face as she finally passed out. Winter pulled the blanket over them, and also found it within her to fall asleep. She looked forward to this promised ‘next time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, If you want to comment any suggestions, I'd love to see what i can do.


	14. Doin' It Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet and Coco celebrate their anniversary.

**Doin’ It Like Rabbits**

Coco and Velvet lay on a bed in a cabin in the woods. This area was famous for its lack of Grimm. It would likely be a settlement if it weren’t for its smaller size. That and an entrepreneur who rents the land out to couples looking for some alone time. Coco and Velvet had been here for a few days now to celebrate their anniversary, and they hadn’t had clothes on since the moment they walked in the door. 

Coco stood steadily and looked down at her naked girlfriend. Her wrists were temporarily red from the ropes, and her neck, chest, and abs were covered in little red marks where her kisses got a little too passionate. She looked so vulnerable, so at peace. It was a nice change of pace compared to her constantly worried and protective form on the battlefield or in a social interaction.

She watched the sleeping rabbit’s chest rise and fall in a hypnotic rhythm for a few moments. Then she stepped into the kitchen. Coco wasn’t much of a cook, but she had made breakfast for her lover several times before, in fact they’ve both done it during the few days they’d been here.

A little while later, Coco walked into the room with a tray with waffles, syrup, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee. She set it down on the side table and then nudged Velvet awake.

“Ah.. Eh….” She jumped awake after a few nudges, causing Coco to chuckle. They were both still stark naked and watching her ready herself for combat as she sat up was adorable. Coco planted a kiss on her cheek as she settled back down. Coco unfolded the legs on the tray and placed them on either side of Velvet on the bed.

“The coffee is really nice, but I prefer some hot coco.” She said after a sip from the steaming mug.

“Don’t worry,  _ you’ll get some of that too. _ ” Coco responded as she planted a kiss on her shoulder. Velvet blushed, then continued her breakfast.

It didn’t take her long to finish it, and then she was stood up and doing her stretches while Coco moved the dishes to the kitchen. The two of them would wash them later. She walked back in to find Velvet bending over touching her toes. Coco enjoyed the view. Coco wrapped her arms around Velvet’s waist and planted a kiss on her neck from behind as she finished up.

“You ready for round 14?” Coco whispered into her lover’s ear, planting a small kiss on it afterwards.

“Of course.” She exhaled, she had never been as happy as she was in this cabin. Coco made her worries melt away.

“Do you want to be tied up again?” She asked, rubbing the Faunus’ wrists. They were still red, but that’s because Velvet liked the ropes tight.

“They kind of hurt last time, but if you want to…” She said, not wanting to disappoint.

“Your comfort is more important than my pleasure, and I don’t want to do any permanent damage. No ropes this time.” She said, spinning her around and holding both of her wrists to look her in the eye.

The two of them leaned into a deep kiss, Velvet loving the contact of their breasts. Coco’s hands lowered from her wrists to her butt, grabbing tight. All the while Velvet was exploring the muscles and scars on her Hot Chocolate’s back. She was  _ toned _ in just the right way to get Velvet excited.

Coco moved her hands from butt to hips, and gently yet firmly picked her up and began to walk her over to the bed. Velvet broke the kiss then and began panting, laying her chin, on Coco’s shoulder and holding her close as she walked. Velvet enjoyed being close to Coco.

Coco laid her down gently Then stood back to admire the girl sprawled before her. She was panting, and her thighs were wet from excitement. Coco was always proud of how fast she got Velvet wet. But she moved on rather quickly.

She walked over and planted a kiss on the arch of her left foot. Then her heel, then about halfway up her shin. She loved kissing every inch of Velvet, though there were a few she loved the most. Her lips, chest, and clit being chief among them. In that order.

She crawled over the bed as she continued, kissing her the side of her knee, then her inner thigh. She got to the pussy, she planted a few kisses on the clit, causing Velvet to moan loudly. She lost all inhibitions at this cabin, knowing that nothing would come for her. (Except Coco.)

The fashionista placed a few fingers in place of her mouth as she continued her assault of kisses upward. Velvet’s moans got quieter as she was moved from the pleasure of first contact and into the steady building of pleasure. A kiss on her hip was soon followed by a kiss to the belly button. Coco geared up for reaching her second favorite destination by planting two of her fingers with her other hand on her own vagina.

She kissed at her underboob, then moved to her left nipple. She had to stop rubbing her own clit at this point and use the hand to support herself, before relying on her flexibility. She left small hickies like before. She couldn’t help herself when it came to Velvet’s breasts. They were soft, and they felt great in her mouth and hands. Her excitement caused her to speed up her hand work downstairs. Velvet was already shaking.

The Faunus moved her knee up to rub it against Coco’s pussy. It wouldn’t do much for her, but it would help at least a bit. Her hands were yet again clutching at her back the second she started kissing at her nipples. Coco stopped her kisses just long enough to let out a moan.

Coco nudged upward again, beginning to kiss at Velvet’s neck. Velvet’s knee showing a visible wet spot now. She held the faunus close, letting their bosoms press together, causing her breasts to be coated in her own saliva. Coco was addicted to the contact, though there was less of that going on as there was now a layer of liquid between her fingers and Velvet’s entrance.

Coco finally moved up to kiss her bunny on the lips. Her heart was racing while the kiss lasted, and it lasted for minutes. And once it broke the two were panting and moaning, Velvet having moved two fingers inside of Coco during the kiss. No longer needing it to support herself, she reached up and began to stroke Velvet’s ears. She loved petting them..

Velvet was close now, and she new that she’d reach her end in a matter of moments. She wrapped her legs and one arm around Coco tightly, increasing her own pace of fingering. Plunging them as deep in as she could go with her angle when and holding it there when she reached her climax.

“Co…...co…….” She let out with her orgasm. It came in pulses coating Coco’s hand and the bed beneath them . Coco moaned in tandem with her as the Faunus reached a sweet spot for her when she curled her fingers inside of her.

Coco let out a chuckle as they both removed their fingers. Coco licking hers up as she moved onto her back. Velvet stood and walked over to the drawer. She grabbed a harness-like contraption that she spent too long trying to put on wrapped around her back and under her legs, she turned around to reveal a milk chocolate colored strap on dildo that was several inches long.

“Are you sure you can handle that toy?” Coco asked seductively. She eyed the cock with interest.

“Can you….?”  Velvet asked, with not nearly as much confidence as Coco usually had. But to her surprise Coco spread her legs wider and looked up at her eyes.

“I can try.” She said, making Velvet take a few steps forward.

“Take me…” She said, rolling her head back into the pillows. This line prompted Velvet to pounce, placing the plastic cock at her entrance.

She moved it up and down a few times, then began to push it in, making sure it could fit before pushing it in as far as it could go. Leaving an inch out as her vagina was too tight to go any further.

“Ah…. Fuck.” She said as Velvet began to move it back and forth. This thing hit all of her sweet spots. And she could feel it’s slight vibration inside of her. It wasn’t electric, Instead it used gravity dust to constantly propel a small cylinder in circles, giving it a vibration.

Velvet reached down with her hands, leaning down to grab at Coco’s bouncing boobs, and planting her other one so that her thumb could circle her clit. She grabbed her own left breast as she did this. Velvet’s bunny ears were twitching at the sound of Coco’s moaning. It drove her crazy. But she knew she’d only say her name during one moment in this instance, so she intended to hear it soon.

Coco has a surprising amount of willpower, taking this for a lot longer than Velvet would have, with several pattern changes. Velvet’s legs were getting tired, so she leaned down and began to kiss Coco. Placing her weight here gave her enough energy and momentum to keep going. The angle change also helped as Coco began to moan louder and louder, wrapping her legs around the faunus and hooking her feet behind her back. She pulled her in faster and faster, then simply tightened her grip once things became to unbearable, stopping her from moving.

“VELVET! FUCK….” She screamed as she broke the kiss. This was followed by several incoherent moans as liquid flowed from the space between the plastic cock and her walls. This stuff coated the toy, the bed, its frame, and the floor as she continued her orgasm.

Her legs went limp as she let go of Velvet, who slowly stood back up and pulled the cock out of her. She undid the harness, and grabbed it by the base. She gave it a few good licks, enjoying Coco’s flavor, as she walked back to the drawer where she put it on top. It would need to be washed before it was stored there again. Coco’s legs were still twitching when she looked back over, so she decided to help her lay higher up in the bed while she recovered.

“Whatcha thinking….. Round 15 in the shower.” Velvet asked her Hot Chocolate lover.  She nodded, then began to sit up after a few more moments of catching her breath.

“After we hydrate. Sure.” She responded. She followed this comment with a kiss to her faunus’ cheek.


	15. Misremembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to jog an old friends memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one with samgilbert2019, Check out their story here!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138851/chapters/42889235?view_adult=true

**Misremembered**

Ruby looked on unbelivening. There she was, standing right before her, donning some new clothes, Penny. She was walking slightly different, and she had her hair up in a different style, but it was definitely her. Her green eyes gave it away 

She cautiously approached, Shock slowing her slightly. The red haired girl stood opposite her in the market, she was looking at flowers. She picked one up and examined it like it was foreign. Something she’s never experienced.

“Penny? Is that you?” Ruby said as she finally made her way in front of her.

“Salutations! Do I know you?” She gave her same robotic response, setting down her flower. And while she spoke with her usual smile, her words tore at Ruby’s heart.

“Penny… It’s me…” She said. She was surprised by the feeling of a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Have I offended you in some way? I did not mean to.” The robotic girl leaned in to inspect The Roses cheek.

“Penny, do you not remember me? Ruby?” She said, hoping her name would jog her memory. It was so clearly Penny. Or at least some sort of copy. Ruby wanted answers.

“Ruby…. That name sounds familiar.” She said, placing her hand on her chin in an exaggerated stance of thought. Ruby gazed at her unbelieving.

“Oh! I remember now. You met me at beacon. I don’t remember much from that time. It’s nice to meet you again.” She concluded. Ruby sighed in relief as she was recognized. But she was curious as to what Penny remembered.

 

        Ruby tried to get some specific memories out. She asked about how they met, the docks, even the magnet that got stuck to her head. But she got nothing. All Penny could remember where the basics. She was Ruby, Penny’s friend from Beacon, nothing more.

         Ruby was devastated. All those days spent with her, all the nights spent crying over her death, all of that meant nothing if Penny couldn’t remember. If she couldn't share in those good memories.

          Then in an instant, Ruby had an idea. She thought back to something Weiss had told her. After they where, _intimate,_ Weiss begane to recall other intimate memories. She knew that it could backfire immensely, but if it brought back the Penny she knew it would be worth it.

         She took a deep breath…. Then rushed to Penny. Slamming her lips against her cold metal, praying that if she shared in this intimate display that Penny would return to her.

         Penny was taken aback. She certainly hadn’t been expecting the spunky scythe wielder to do that, but something felt… right about it. She pressed into the kiss, allowing Ruby to take the lead.

       After a moment Ruby stepped back to see if her plan worked. “Penny? Do you remember now?” she inquired hopefully. 

She could see the gears turning in Penny’s head. “I can feel that there is something to remember, but it is just out of my reach.” she said. Ruby wasn’t going to stop there, she had come too far and she was so close to having Penny back. So she suggested they go to a nearby hotel. If she were even more intimate Penny was bound to remember their friendship in all its detail. 

Ruby stood at the desk of a nearby hotel a few moments later, Penny in toe. She was surprisingly willing to follow her. The Girl Cloaked in Red handed over a few dozen Lien and was handed a key to the room, two hallways down, on the left. As she led her robotic companion over there, She could already feel her excitement building, both in her gut and between her legs.

With no questions asked they had made it to the room. Now it was just her and Penny. It was time for the hail mary pass. It either works and she got Penny back, or it fails and Penny was lost forever.

Ruby paused. She was so gung-ho about this a few moments ago, but now she was staring at this girl she had once known. Ruby swallowed a breath of air, then she began to kiss Penny again. Her lips were cold, but not soulless. She still seemed human, She still _ was _ human. Ruby began to unbutton Penny’s shirt, which got a jump out of Penny.

“Ruby, I do not know if you should remove my shirt. I am….. Wait. you know what I am, don’t you?” penny said, breaking from the kiss. Ruby blushed a deep red for a second, almost the same shade as her cape.

“Sorry, I should ask if you want to go any further. And yes, I was the only person you told.” She said, crossing her legs and looking down. Embarrassed. She was surprised when Penny pulled her back into a kiss, then continued unbuttoning her own shirt.

Once her shirt was off, Ruby began to give some attention to Penny’s breasts. She was still surprised that they weren't just curves built into her body but actual silicon. They where small and devoid of nipples but still soft to the touch. She squeezed Penny firmly, enough to make it known but not too hard as to hurt her. Penny was delicate, so Ruby wanted to treat her as such.

“What do I do?” Penny asked, pulling Ruby’s attention from staring at the small silicon mounds that made up her chest. Ruby Took a moment to think.

“Do…. you wanna feel mine? I don’t know if they’re any good, but Weiss likes them.” Ruby said. Undoing her corset and letting it drop to the floor. Her black bra was emblazoned with a rose.

Penny gave one of them a tight squeeze that made Ruby yelp. After apologizing, she tried again, gentler. Once the two were acquainted with each other’s chests. They began to make out again, Penny fondling Ruby’s bosom while the Crimson Girl pulled her closer.

          After a moment Ruby pulled back once again to free her breasts from her bra. They weren’t large but they had a certain perkiness to them. Penny’s face went almost as red as Ruby’s cloak. She saw the rosy pink nipples, inviting and tantalizing. Penny surged forward and began to lap at Ruby’s nipples.

          “Ahh….P-Penny!” Ruby yelped in surprise, though certainly not an unwelcome one. Ruby pressed into Penny’s advances and continued to stimulate the robotic romantic’s breasts in return.

This continued for several moments. Ruby’s head rolled back in pleasure as Penny sucked at one nipple and toyed with her other inquisitively. All while squeezing and caressing Penny’s chest, causing her to moan every now and then. Ruy wanted to take things to the next level.

“Penny, take a seat.” She offered guidance. Which was met with Penny sitting, legs crossed, on the floor. 

“No, on the bed.” Ruby said, Helping her up and sitting her on the bed. She pulled Penny’s panties down and hiked up her skirt to get a look at her pussy. And was slightly surprised by what she saw.

No Labia, No clit, just a slit that seemed to function with the same purpose as her vagina. Ruby placed a finger on it, moving it up and down but not in for a few moment, cuasing Penny to moan, louder and louder each time. She didn’t feel pleasure the way most people do, instead it felt literally electric, like circuits were being completed.

         “Ru-Ruuuby. Please do that again.” Penny moaned out. Ruby happily obliged, rubbing two fingers across the front of her pussy. A stream of moans and squeals came from Penny. Ruby stopped for a moment to plant a kiss on her lower lips.

          Penny hadn’t felt this kind of pleasure before. She bucked and writhed, she was at Ruby’s complete mercy.

Ruby smiled as she watched her shaking to her touch. She loved this part. She kissed some more at the top of it, where the clit would be, while continuing to rub at it with her two fingers. Penny’s moans dampened Ruby’s panties, but bringing back her memories was the goal for the evening, not personal satisfaction.

She slowed her fingers to a halt midway down the slit, then slowly inserted both fingers in. Penny’s walls were cold and clearly metallic, but there was a dampness to the touch similar to a real vagina. Her movement’s became jagged, and her moans were loud enough now that certainly everyone in the neighboring rooms knew what was happening.

         Ruby speed up slightly, Penny’s moans a symphony to her ears. Penny couldn’t think straight. The pleasure frying her circuits and caused her to become a unintelligible mess. All this did was encourage Ruby to work harder.   
  
       Penny was at her limit, with a loud moan that sounded vaguely like Ruby’s name she came. But after that Penny’s system couldn't take it anymore. So much stimulation caused her body to fall limp onto the bed….

Ruby looked panicked for a moment, Sure that she had just killed Penny through her Orgasa. But then a light came on behind her eyes. And a boot up sound escaped her lips, though they didn’t move. Then she was sitting up looking at the red clad girl.

“Ruby…” She said, before standing up and pulling her into a hug. Ruby let out a sigh of relief that she wasn’t dead. Though he wondered if it worked. And as if to answer that thought, Penny spoke up.

“Thank you for helping me reclaim my memory circuits. Is there any way I could help you feel the same way I just did… it was spectacular!” She said with her usual amount of enthusiasm. As the words about bringing her pleasure escaped Penny’s lips, she realized how wet she was.

She stood up, Removed her own skirt and panties, and then laid down face first on the bed, with her pussy exposed to the air.

          In an instant, Penny understood. She moved so she was behind her seductive scarlet sweetheart and planted a kiss on her pussy just as Ruby had done. Ruby let out a small moan and prepared herself.    
  
          “Ruby? What is this small bud above your vagina?” Penny inquired. Ruby let out a small laugh. “That is called a clit, or at least that’s what Yang called it. It's like a bundle of nerves that feels really good to play with.” Ruby explained. “So, like this?” Penny said as she began to make circles with her thumb. 

            Ruby shuddered, “Yeeeees!” She drew out through the pleasure. After that she let herself fall off of the map. Her face planted into the pillow, and moans escaping her mouth without her input.

Penny continued making circles, but decided to explore a bit. She inserted a single finger with lighting speed, which got a yelp from Ruby that was lost amongst the moans. She pumped it in and out. A few quick motions and Ruby was already on the brink.

        Ruby was practically screaming when she reached her breaking point. She came hard.

        After a moment to compose herself, Ruby tried to test if her theory worked. “Penny? Do you remember now? Are you back?” she asked tearfully. Penny wasted no time in responding. “Of course I remember! When I was rebuilt they elected to just give me basic details from my memory backup as to prevent me from reliving the pain of my fight with Pyrrha. But they didn't account for the pain of not remembering you.” Penny responded as composed as she could.

     Within a moment they had both broken down, sobbing in a tender embrace. They had lost each other, but now they are back. From now on they wouldn't lose each other ever again.


	16. Taste the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake rescues Illia, and has some fun with her and Yang.

**Taste the Rainbow**

Blake snuck around the corner of the Atlas facility. She knew that this wasn’t going to be good for their cause if she was caught, but she had heard that some members of the new White Fang were captured, and brought her for ‘questioning.’ She couldn't allow that. So in the middle of the night, while the rest of RWBY slept, she snuck out.

After disabling a few more Atlesian Knights, she walked through the next door, behind which were the Faunus prisoners. She let out a bunny girl and a ram boy who she both recognized from the attack on her house, but even then she was surprised by the third captive.

Her shirt was torn, and her jacket was missing entirely. She had clearly put up a fight while they tried to capture her. Her skin was as black as night, as were her eyes. But Blake could still barely see her in the cage before her.

“Ilia? How’d this happen?” She asked inquisitively. Her voice shocked the chameleon into changing her skin.

“Blake! What are you doing here?! I thought you had more important things to deal with.” She said, Her scales blushing pink. Blake felt a twinge of guilt looking at her. She should have been there more for Ilia to help found the new Faunus movement. But she couldn’t leave Yang. Not again.

On the way back to the house where Team RWBY was staying, Ilia explained how they had gotten captured. They were doing a peaceful protest outside of a dust mine in southern Atlas. Ilia and the other two were sent as protection. When the Knights got involved, they treated them as hostile. Ilia and the other two held them off while the others fled, then surrendered once everyone else was safe. Blake was proud of how noble she had become.

“So… I got your message. You and Yang huh?” Ilia said, her tone genuinely curious.

“Yeah. A few months now. We’ve gotten pretty serious. I should really thank you for that by the way.” Blake said, looking over at Ilia, who was looking down, focusing on her toe-to-heel walk. But Blake could still see the bright pink blush on her cheeks.

“Me? Why would you thank me?” She asked in a hushed tone. She never liked compliments or praise for things, especially if she felt she didn’t earn them. 

“It was actually Menagerie, when you.... confessed your feelings for me. I had realized then that you and Yang were a lot more similar than I thought.” Blake said. It was true. Once she knew how Ilia had felt, those telltale signs of longing became obvious to her. And then she realized that Yang had exhibited those same signs.

“I have done a lot of things against you, you don’t need to thank me for doing one thing for you, on accident.” The chameleon said with a little more guilt in her voice then she meant to let slip. 

Blake could see how hard she was being on herself, how much of the burden she was taking. And in that moment she had an Idea. One that she knew Yang would approve of. She liked feisty faunus, and Blake felt like she owed Ilia  _ something  _ for helping rebuild the White Fang, and for helping her find the love of her life, in her own small way.

Blake opened the door to find the rest of team RWBY staring at her, with the lights on and coffee made. Ruby sped up and hugged her, while Weiss and Yang readied their weapons toward Ilia, she in turn turned the same white shade as the wall behind her, as to try and hide. It didn’t work.

“Guys. What are you doing up?” Blake asked, setting Ruby down.

“Waiting for you, We noticed to were gone in the middle of the night!” Weiss yelled, Blake grunted and brushed her off until she saw Yang, who had visibly been crying. She was paused in her boots.

“ _ I  _ noticed you were gone in the middle of the night.” She said while making eye contact. Blake immediately looked down, scared of how this must have seemed to Yang. Surely she thought she had bolted again. That she was running away.  _ How could I be so stupid?,  _ she asked herself.

Yang pulled her into a hug, as if reading her mind. “Hey. Don’t look so defeated. I was worried about you, wondering if you had gotten in over your head. I never doubted that you  _ intended  _ to come back. I was just worried if you would be able to.” She said. These words put her at ease a little, enough to introduce Ilia. She had already introduced her to Yang, but the rest of Team RWBY hadn’t had the pleasure.

Seval moments passed, With Ilia drinking some tea brewed by Blake while the rest of her team asked her questions. Said questions ranged form her faunus trait to some vastly personal questions, usually asked by Yang. She answered each to the best of her ability, but she was afraid that Blake’s friends, her family, wouldn’t like her. But to her surprise they all did.

“We wish Blake had told us more about her past. You seem so cool. And an electric whip, Weiss,  **have you seen her electric whip?!** ” Ruby was speeding around between Ilia and Weiss.

“Yes, I saw the whip. Ruby, can we talk in the kitchen?” Weiss said, seeing a familiar gleam in the way Blake had kept staring at Ilia. Clearly something was going to happen soon that Ruby and her shouldn’t be around for.

“Oh, did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I did something wrong.” She turned to Ilia and bowed in an over exaggerated way.

“I want to discuss your… interaction…. With Penny. The one you had without me despite our promise.” Weiss said in a serious tone. Ruby turned her signature color and then bolted to the kitchen, slowly followed by the Ice Queen, leaving Ilia, Blake, and Yang alone in the living room.

“I should really be going.” Ilia said, taking a step for the door, but Blake grabbed her wrist.

“Hey, look. I need to tell you something.” She said. Grabbing her other wrist and forcing her to make direct eye contact. Yet again her cheeks turned a bright pink.

“Wha… What?” She said, her entire body being numb from how close Blake was to her.

“So… Me and Yang have a bit of an open relationship. And we love each other dearly, but we also really enjoy bringing pleasure to others. And I was hoping you might join us tonight.” She said. Ilia’s skin turned red, but her freckles stayed pink. She’d never been this flustered.

“I… I don’t know if that’s okay.” She said, her eyes fluttering down to Blake’s mouth, only a few inches away from hers.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Ilia. But I’ve seen the way you look at her. You felt for her the same way I do. A love that you’ll never be able to unfeel. And while you no longer want to date her, she’s giving you a chance to experience this.” Yang said from around the room.

“I… I…” She didn’t know what to do for a few seconds, but then she saw an actual lust in Blake’s eyes, one she’d looked at her with several times. And she couldn’t help herself. She leaned in and kissed Blake. It was every bit as amazing as she had always thought it would be. Passionate and tender.

A few moments later, she felt soft lips touching the back of her neck. She was shocked at first, but then remembered that Yang was here too. She was okay with that, shockingly so, in fact. She didn’t realize how much she just needed a release. She felt as the huddle of people moved slowly, step by step towards the room.

Once there, Yang and Blake both pulled away, finally allowing her time to breath. After a moment or two of catching her breath, she saw Blake and Yang making out in front of her. She smiled at the sight, they both looked so happy. Then the kiss broke and they turned towards her.

Yang gave Ilia a shove and she landed on the bed. She looked up, her heart fluttering with nerves and excitement. The two of them began to crawl towards her, on on either side of her was a gorgeous woman with a lust in their eyes. Blake pulled her head to her side and began kissing her. A sensation that made her melt. Yang was using her metal hand to fondle one of Ilia’s breasts. She was loving this.

After a few moments of kissing blake, her head was pulled away and her lips made contact with Yang’s. Blake moved down to kissing her neck, and her hand moved down to Ilia’s crotch, still over her pants. This caused her to moan into Yang’s mouth.  She found her hands moving to both girls’ thighs.

Yang lifted the chameleon’s shirt up to her neck after breaking the kiss. Ilia was a mess of breathing and moaning at this point. Yang tapped Blake’s shoulder after also removing her bra, and the two of them began to scoot down, until their heads were about level with Ilia’s boobs, where they began to make out with either nipple. She placed a hand on either girl’s head, and they both looked up at her, making eye contact.

Blake had moved her hand under her pants, but over her panties, making Ilia moan slightly louder. She was enjoying this, the love of her life to her side, and her oldest friend under her, in intense pleasure.

Yang had begun to vibrate her arm, and had placed it on Blake’s butt, causing it to shake, and earning a moan out of her cat-girl after a few moments. She was proud of how a mere touch from her robotic arm was enough to get her started up. She was also really enjoying Ilia’s bosom. It was perky, and firmer than Blake’s, and her freckles that kept flicking between different colors as she moaned, it was adorable. She continued kissing and sucking on them.

Ilia had found herself tangling her hand in Yang’s hair, and the other rubbing Blake's cat ears. She loved being the center of attention right now, and she was ready for more. And as if reading her mind, she got what she wanted.

Yang maneuvered down of to the bottom of the bed, and Blake crawled back over on top of her. Once again engaging her in a passionate kiss. Yang pulled down both parties’ pants and panties, as well as stripped fully naked herself before continuing. She placed her real hand on her ass, placing her thumb on her clit and making many small circles. With her robotic one, she was massaging her own with the vibrate function. And with her mouth, she was licking at Ilia’s now exposed entrance, the leaving her clit alone, as Blake and her needed to catch up.

Soon enough, the kiss between Blake and Ilia was broken so that they could both moan, Ilia pulling her into a deep hug and stroking her hair and cat ears. Blake was also gripping on her, and whisper-moaning Ilia’s name in her ear, causing Ilia to get even more excited. But they both stopped moaning when Yang disappeared suddenly.

Ilia had just caught her breath and started to recover when suddenly she began to get filled, and based on Blake suddenly yelping and pulling her closer, she had felt the same sensation. Yang had gotten up to grab a double-ended flexible dildo that was now inserted into the both of them. Any movement of one of them caused pleasure for them both now.

Yang followed this up by lifting Blake up and taking a seat with her knees on either side of Ilia’s head, her drenched pussy now hovering above her mouth. Yang pulled Blake into a deep hug and helped her bounce up and down on the dildo, causing her and Ilia to move closer. Then that hug turned into a kiss.

Blake’s hand moved down to Ilia’s stomach, her thumb making circles on the chameleon’s clit as she continued to bounce up and down. Ilia, after an outburst of moans, began to kiss at Yang’s nub, and used her fingers to fill Yang as the dildo was doing for her.

Several moment’s passed, and Ilia was the first to reach climax. Her body shaking and changing colors as the dildo and sheets were covered. “BLAKE!” She yelled into Yang’s pussy as her orgasm reached its highest point. It took her a moment to pick back up and continue to eat out Yang, her body numb to most sensations at that point. But the dildo still inside of her did still feel really good.

Blake was soon to follow, her moans becoming unintelligible as she broke the kiss from Yang. She pulled her lover into a tight embrace as she came on the dildo and on Ilia’s stomach. And she waited for the heat to come off of Yang as her orgasm hit.

It took a bit longer then expected, and Blake ended up reaching down to rub her clit while Ilia continued to insert her tongue and fingers inside of her. But when she died, she exploded in a fiery orgasm, lighting her hair up and her eyes flashing red. “Ilia! Blake!” She switched between their names as she continued squeezed onto Blake. And then the night had come to an end.

As they all got up to recover, Yang picked up the dildo that had been in both other girls. She licked up some of the joint juice on it before placing it on the dresser, ready to be cleaned later.

“We should get some sleep”, she suggested, motioning to the bed, to which Blake and Ilia nodded.

Blake snuggled up with her head under Ilia’s chin, while Yang slept on the other side of her, her nose placed on top of Ilia’s head as her arm wrapped around both her and Blake. They slept soundly through the night, several hours of pure bliss.

The next morning, Ilia was getting ready to leave, Ruby had loaned her one of her shirts since her old one was still ripped from the battle, but it was Blake and Yang sending her off now.

“We should do this again sometime, it was very passionate.” Yang suggested.

“I’d love that, But I don’t know the next time I’m going to visit.” Ilia responded. As if this was merely her coming up for a quick stop-by.

“No rush. Oh, and that rabbit girl that was with you in the prison... I think you should talk to her. I saw the way you looked at her at Haven.” Blake suggested, pulling Ilia into a tight hug. She could feel her nodding into her shoulder.

“I think I will. She’s still up here, so I might be staying in town for a few days if you need me”, she said. Blake gave her one last kiss on the cheek before she turned and left. 

Blake and Yang watched her walk away, Blake’s head leaning on her dragon’s shoulder. This was a good night, and their love for eachother had never felt so strong.


	17. In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Blake, Yang, and Ilia get to know each other, Weiss punishes Ruby in the Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning. There is some bondage and orgasm denial in this one. I tried to make it sweet and caring still, but if that's not your thing, then wait this one out.

**In the Kitchen**

“I’m so sorry Weiss. I wasn’t thinking. I should have involved you, but I really needed to jog her memory and...” The red warrior said the Heiress entered the kitchen. She was panicking, trying her best.

“Ruby. It’s okay. I had several experiences without you before we made that agreement. But, I do feel like you owe me something.” She said, leaning in so close that Ruby was pinned to the fridge. She blushed a deep red.

‘So here’s how this is going to work. I’m going to keep you on the edge for as long as I can. But if it ever gets to be too much, let me know.” She said, already working her fingers on Ruby’s entrance. The Crimson Caped girl simply nodded her head.in response.

Weiss was pleased by this, and then continued to kiss her neck as she remained pinned to the fridge. Ruby was still wearing panties, so she wasn’t getting too much from Weiss’ fingers, but it was a great start. She could feel herself starting to moan, which she tried to keep quiet in case Blake, Ilia, And Yang could hear them.

Ruby wrapped her right arm around Weiss as her left was pinned to the fridge by the wrist. She pulled her closer to her, wanting as much of her as possible. As she did this, she felt Weiss’ hand slip under her panties, giving her slightly restricted access to Ruby’s pussy. The bare contact of skin made Ruby inhale sharply, and let out a deep moan. Weiss was very skilled with her hands, and Ruby knew she was in for one hell of an evening.

Weiss let go of Ruby just long enough to remove their shirts, then It was right back to kissing her cleavage and holding her against the fridge, Ruby loved the contrast of Weiss’ warm body on her chest and the fridges cold surface on her back.. Her fingers once again going to work on Ruby’s clit making circles with both her pointer and middle finger, going in opposite directions on either side of it. In a matter of moments She’d be close to her orgasam.

“Weiss…. Weiss, I’m close to…” She was short of breath already, Weiss was going to feel bad about what she did next. But they had a deal, and breaking a deal means that there has to be punishment. She removed her hand and brought it up to cup at her breasts. Still kissing at her cleavage. Ruby whimpered already, and her hips swayed forward and backward, trying to get any friction she could.

Ruby reached down to finish herself, she wasn’t as good at figner work as Weiss, but she could get the job done. But before she could make contact, her wrists were engulfed in black glyphs that wrapped her hands around Weiss’ hips, preventing her from moving them back. She looked around to see what had happened.

“Once this gravity dust canister is empty, Then you can cum.” Weiss said, showing Ruby a glowing vile that held black dust. It was slowly draining.  _ Too slowly. _ “For now, Why don’t you work on getting me to cum, working you up has gotten me pretty wet.” She teased, Ruby looked so helpless, and lost, but she knew all she had to do was ask if she really didn’t want this. Instead she nodded, though she still let out the occasional whimper moan as she made her way to her knees..

Weiss expended a little bit more of the gravity dust to pull her panties down with a glyph, giving Ruby’s mouth access to her clit and entrance. The Red Warrior took the opportunity to start licking at the nub. The sensation granted was great, Ruby desperately lapping at it, hoping that if she makes her cum fast enough, she’d give in and end her build up. But she still had a long way to go.

Weiss tilted her head up and began to let out moans, Ruby was good at this. With her free hand, she began to fondle her own breasts, loving the feeling of the touch. The Caped girl dug her hands into Weiss’ ass, not much else for them to do from their vantage point.

Several moment’s passed, and Ruby had cleary come down, her licks and kisses were more targeted to please rather then simply desperate, and she wasn’t just focusing on the clit, but on the labia and as much of the inside of Weiss as she had access too. So weiss knew it was time to build her up again.

“Ahhh. AAAhhhHHHAhh” Ruby grunted as she heard the familiar sound of a glyph activating, There was now a black one centered on her nub, sending intense vibrations through out her body from this point. It was shocking, and she knew that it wouldn’t last long, so she returned to the task at hand. She inserted her tongue as deep in as she could from where she was.

Weiss’ hands were clenching down tight on their respective Items, One on a dust canister that was now almost half empty, maintaining three glyphs was taking up much more then she would have liked. The other was on her boob, her sensitive chest bringing her ever closer to her orgasm. She wondered if she’d give out before the glyphs, But she intended to outlast them. 

Ruby was beginning to shake, The taste and smell of Weiss along with the vibrating sensation was more than she could handle. But focusing on her work was keeping her at bay, for now. Though the Ice queen had to be aware of how close she was already, seeing as how she kept releasing deep moans into her pussy.

“Weiss…. EeeeeEEEHhhhahhh” She couldn’t even form words as she finally broke from contact with Weiss. And like before, the sudden lack of sensation was shocking, the Glyph disappeared in an instant, leaving her numb and just on the edge.

Weiss looked down at her panting girlfriend, catching her breath as much as she could. And then she went back to licking at Weiss’ clit. And finally it was too much for her.

“Ruby!” She moaned as the glyphs flickered. Weiss had reached her end, coating the Red Warrior’s mouth, chin, neck, and chest. The two glyphs holding Ruby’s hand’s together finally broke as the dust canister emptied, and Ruby, numb from the waist down and unable to support herself in the moment, fell onto her back, her legs spread. Weiss had made a promise, and she was going to uphold it.

Ruby barely felt as her girlfriend’s tongue worked its way up and down her labia, savoring her flavor. What she did feel was when Weiss inserted two fingers, moving them back and forth as well as up and down. Weiss moving her mouth to the clit.

“Weiss…..” She moaned as she was built up again. Then louder, she said her name. She loved the way it sounded to her ears, and it urged her on.

“Weiss.” Still only little more than a whisper, but the slow building chant was growing with the pressure inside of her. It was the only word she ever wanted to say again.

“WEISSSSSS!” She finally let it all out as she poured a puddle onto the kitchn tile, her body shaking as she reached her orgasam, it was so intense that it lasted for several moments, before ending explosilvy, literally. She burst into a pile of rose petals that gently settled around the kitchen.

Panting, Weiss looked around as the petals slowly but surely started building up into a pile in the center of the floor, which then slowly turned into Ruby, sleeping softly, with a massive smile on her face.

Weiss took the time to clean the mess up, It was quite a puddle left on the floor from both her and Ruby’s orgasm. And it would do them no good if they left it there.  Then she dressed her girlfriend and helped her to the couch, where she tucked her in. She decided to lay down on the couch as well. when she could hear the muffled sound of Ilia, Blake, and Yang having fun in the other room. Then she held her rose tight, hoping she wasn’t too rough on her.


	18. Returning The Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang has the idea to have Winter help her Faunus Friends out.

**Returning the Favor**

Ilia awoke early that night when her scroll began to vibrate. She was getting a call from Yang. She looked at the blonde brawler on the screen for a few moments. Her mind was taken back to the moment she laid with her and Blake. That moment was the best night of her life, and it really made her appreciate the work she was doing fo the new White Fang.

“Hello?” she said as she answered the call, her voice sounding tired still.

“Ilia? So I know that our last encounter was supposed to be the last of its sort, but me and Blake had an idea. I wanted to see if you are interested…” Yang began. The conversation lasted for a few moments, before Ilia hung up and then got ready for the experience ahead of her. She had a feeling that it was about to be her new best night.

…

Winter was making her morning tea, her last few days visiting were still ahead of her, and she had spent all day yesterday shopping with Weiss and her girlfriend. Now she was looking forward to a relaxing day. Then she heard a knock at the door. She set down her mug and walked over to it.

She opened the door to find Yang and Blake, with a third girl she'd not met yet. She had suspicion as to why they were here, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. She yet again found herself staring at Yang’s bosom.

“It’s nice to see you again, Yang. Blake. And it’s nice to meet you?” She said, giving a small courteous bow to each person in the room, then extending her hand forward for a handshake to greet the newcomer.

“I’m… Ilia.” She said. She seemed very nervous. Winter nodded and then led the three of them to the living room. Ilia stood behind the couch, while Blake sat with her legs crossed on the couch. Yang sat next to her, but she had a much more open posture then the other two.

“Let’s get straight to the point, Winter. Last time I was here I confronted you about what you could do for the Faunus when you took over the Schnee Dust Company. My Faunus friends here deserve some form of repayment for the struggles they went through.” Yang said, Winter looked at Blake and then at Ilia. She didn’t look like a faunus, but she had no reason not to trust Yang on it.

“Seems fair, but there isn’t much I can do for them now, But I promise when my father's actions are brought to light, and I take over, the faunus that were hurt by his practices will be reimbursed.” Her vision switched between the two faunus in the room. She truly did feel bad about the way they were treated

“That’s reasonable. But there is no guarantee of you getting the company, or of you going through with your word if you do. Though I trust you. Maybe my friends here would trust you like I do if you gave them the same treatment you gave me?” Yang suggest, her voice switching to a teasing purr. "They both knew what she meant by it, and Winter was a bit surprised. She expected the meeting to lean this way, though she expected it to be less direct.

She looked at the new girl, she was very pretty, and after cutting the tension with Yang, she was interested in exploring experiences while in town. She had been excited when Yang offered to bring Blake next time, and she was okay with the newcomer.

“That’s a bit much to ask of me Yang. What would be involved?” She asked teasingly, never taking her eyes off of the girl with the ponytail. She had visibly blushed, her freckles turning a bright pink as she looked away.

“All you’ve got to do is relax and let them do all of the work, while I watch.” Yang smirked as she looked at Winter’s reaction. She had visibly recoiled. She had wanted to explore her desires, but she figured she’d have Yang there as an anchor. After a moment, she nodded, spreading her legs.

“Alright. Let’s do this then.” She said, a slight catch in her throat. She was nervous.

Blake acted first, moving forward and planting herself on her knees, In a few movements she had Winter’s pants off and was planting kisses on her crotch through her panties. Ilia watched this with wide eyes. She had agreed to this, but was stunned in the situation. Then she felt a hand grasped her wrist.

“It’s okay. Here.” Yang guided her to the Schnee, the cat faunus kissing at her panties. Blake had been waiting for Ilia to act before advancing. Arranged them so that Ilia’s legs spread to either side of Blake’s head so she could still have full access to Winter.

Looking down at Winter, Ilia saw a woman enjoying herself. A woman who represented the company that had wronged her, her enemy. She was overtaken by rage, her hands balled into fists. Then she felt a force on her back, the white haired woman made her lean into a deep kiss.

She felt the anger as they kissed, a hatred that made her want to break it off. But then she felt a passion coming from the Schnee. A connection that made her want more. She was intoxicated.

Ilia could feel Blake’s head move between her legs, and she felt Winter squirm in their embrace. She had assumed that Blake had taken things further, and she was correct. The cat had removed Winter’s panties, and began working her tongue up and down her slit, causing the squirm.

Winter broke the kiss to moan, reaching up and grabbing the faunus on top of her chest while breathing. She was still wearing a shirt and bra, but her breasts felt good in her hands.

From Yang’s perspective, she could see Yang working at her own, now bare, pussy while eating Winter out. Ilia was starting to fall behind, but she’d finish by the end of the night. Ilia removed her shirt, which she had borrowed from Ruby, and planted her hands on Winter’s which were on her bosom

“Uh…” Winter moaned all of a sudden, her head leaning back to hit the headrest of the couch, her hands squeezing on Ilia’s chest. Blake rolled around so that she was on her back, and she reached up to pull Ilia’s pants down. It was her turn for now.

“Fuck.” Ilia said as she looked down to see the change in situation. She lowered herself down so that she was closer to face level to Winter, something she couldn’t do before because Blake’s head was in the way. She held one of her hands on her own boob, and worked Winter’s clit with the other. Not long after, she felt Blake’s skilled tongue make contact with her pussy.

Several minutes of this tangled act later, and they were all getting tired from holding their positions. Winter starting to look frustrated. She wasn’t getting enough from this awkward position.

“Can we rearrange? As much as I love looking at Ilia’s breasts, this isn’t working too well.” She said, prompting Ilia to hop off of her. Blake also stepped away,and laid on the floor. Continuing to work on herself. She made eye contact with Yang from across the room.

A few moments later, after catching their breath, Blake came back to reality and continued to take command. She shifted Winter so that she was laying on the floor with her legs spread. And then Blake placed her legs between them, making contact between their two entrances, specifically their clits. She began to sway back and forth, building both of them up. Ilia sat on the sidelines, waiting for an instruction that never came from the Catgirl, as she was already too into the experience.

“Here.” Yang said, grabbing her by the arm and walking her over to the pair. She lowered her onto Winter’s mouth, her tongue going to work immediately. Not as skilled as Blake’s, but effective. She soon found herself on the edge.

Blake removed her own shirt and bra, wanting to get as much air-to-skin contact as she could. She also picked up the pace of her movements, a response to Winter’s increased movements as well. Their slick surfaces sliding against each other in a satisfying way, their nubs of nerves connecting and making them both moan. Though Winter’s moans were muffled by the chameleon sitting atop her.

Yang was enjoying the show, a hand down her own pants getting to work on herself as Blake and Ilia fucked Winter in front of her. She was correct in assuming Winter would cum first. She had the most build up, so It only made sense. She took it like a champ though, it would have been impossible to tell if it weren’t for her shaking legs going limp for a second, and the puddle forming under her and Blake.

She guessed the Ilia would be next, But she was wrong. Blake began moaning, making direct eye contact with Yang, and even said her name a few times as she finished. And unlike Winter, she couldn’t keep going after finishing, and fell to the floor.

It took a bit longer for Ilia to finish then Yang had though, but she put on quite the show. When she did.

“Blake… Winter...” She said as her skin changed from her usual tan to pitch black then to red, then blue. She was cycling through these colors as she grabbed her bosom, her nipples poking through her knuckles. Then she too fell, revealing to Yang the mess she made on and around Winter's head.

The blond moved the three exhausted women, and cleaned up the puddles left from their fun as they recovered. Winter moved to the shower, and invited the three of them to follow after Yang was done. Yang declined, not needing it, but Blake and Ilia accepted.

After cleaning themselves off, Winter prepared to send them off.

“It was nice meeting you, Ilia. We had fun, indeed. I hope to see you all again.” She said, as they departed back to their separate homes.

 


	19. Mile High Coco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Velvet are headed to Atlas, and have some fun in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a bit, and it'll be a bit before the next one too

**Chapter 19: Mile High Coco**

Coco, Velvet, and crew were in line to board the airship to Atlas. There were few of these opportunities, but RWBY had arranged a place to stay, and huntsmen were a resource that few could turn down. There were about 20 people about to board. 

It was a very big airship compared some of the others that CFVY had rode before, with assigned seating. Velvet was glad to be seated next to Coco, but she was disappointed to find that both Fox and Yatsu were separated from them and each other.

Several moments later, they were preparing for take off. Atlas didn’t joke about security, so they were run down on the protocols several times before lift off. And then they were in the air.

Velvet hated flying, the size of her ears made the pressure build up more uncomfortable than for others. But even so, holding tightly onto Coco’s hand made her feel better.

“So, any idea what RWBY is up to?” Coco asked. She hated feeling out of the loop.

“No clue. They always seemed to be working on something important back at Beacon though. I’m sure it’s dire if they asked for us.” She responded. She could feel Coco shaking her leg in frustration.

“Velvet, I need something to take my mind off of all of this.” Coco said. Velvet knew what she had in mind, and laughed it off internally. There was no room for them to be private, even in such a large plane.

“I’m all game, once we la…” She was cut off by the instant sensation of Coco letting go of her hand. It was more of the feeling of said hand being laid on her crotch that shut her up.

“I don’t know if I can wait.” Coco was making small, semi-circular patterns with her left hand on Velvets crotch, causing the bunny girl to blush a deep scarlet.

“Coco… Can we even…” She was flustered, whispers interjected with sharp breaths.

“We don’t need to keep going if you don’t want to.” She stopped moving her hand, and pulled it away. An action that was swiftly met by Velvet grabbing the hand and placing it back in place. Coco’s eyes were lit up bright. She had simply wanted to tease her bunny, she didn’t actually think she’d be down.

Velvet let out a sigh of relief once Coco started moving her hand again. She didn’t know why she was so excited. She was always quick to build up, but the excitement that at any moment she could get caught. She scanned the area, seeing who could possibly catch them in the act.

There was a faunus couple on the other side of them, they were invested in their conversation, but at any moment if they looked to their left, they could figure it out. Velvet bit into her lower lip to keep herself from moaning,  but she still let out a muffled ‘umf’ sound as Coco sped up her fingers, making semi-circles back and forth.

“Coco… I don’t want to…. Not in the open...  Slow down.” She had to pause every second to keep from moaning too loud. Coco leaned in to her ear, and put a lot more pressure on her clit, pushing down on the nub, causing Velvet to groan a little loudly. 

“Okay baby, we can finish up in the bathroom. Would you like that?” Coco whispered seductively, after which she began nibbling on her ear waiting for her response.

“Mmmm-hmmm” Velvet nodded, her bottom lip held firmly between her teeth. The Faunus couple got glances in their direction, but either they didn’t care or didn’t know. Coco stood up first, as she had an aisle seat, then made her way to the bathroom.

Velvet waited a moment, not wanting to arouse suspicion and wanting to cool down a moment anyway. After a few moments she stood, conscious of the small but still visible wet spot on her crotch. Her face was red as fire dust as she passed Yatsu on her way to the bathroom.

As she reached the bathroom door, she could hear faint moans and a soft vibrating sound. She took a moment to imagine what Coco could be doing on the other side of the door. And then a large smile crossed her face when she realised that she could walk in and join her. She remembered the first time she had overheard Coco masturbating.

She slid the door open, then slid the lock on as she entered. As soon as the door was locked, she felt herself being pulled to be bent over the sink. There wasn’t much room to maneuver here, at most she could turn around. However, she was a little stuck at the moment, with Coco having placed one hand on her arm and the other on her crotch from behind.

“This is for making me wait so long.” She whispered into her faunus ears. Biting down on it softly, enough to make it tingle. Velvet could still hear the sound of the vibrater, but the sensation on her pussy was bare hands. Coco must have had the vibrater placed in her panties and resting against her clit.

“Co…..co…..” She moaned, no longer quieting herself, but still trying not to make too much noise. Velvet’s pussy was bing rapidly stimulated, Coco was ‘angry.’ Which really meant that she was just trying to get Velvet to cum as quickly as possible. A tactic that was working.

A moment later, Coco pulled Velvet’s pants down, getting full contact access to her soaking entrance. One arm wrapped around the front to work on her clit, while the hand that was working it before slipped several fingers inside. They entered without much effort, and they caused her to release a moan that anyone waiting in line for the bathroom must have heard. Followed by another.

A few moments later, Velvet reached her limit. Her legs shaking so wildly that the only thing keeping her up was Coco’s support. There was a soft trickling sound as Velvet’s cum dripped off of Coco’s hands. Her head was thrown back, giving Coco access to kiss her neck for the few moments it lasted.

Finally she collapsed to the floor, taking a moment to gather her senses. Coco placed a soaked hand on her shoulder, and seemed as though she was about to say something along the lines of ‘are you okay?’ However, she was cut off quickly by Velvet pulling her into a deep kiss, pushing her against the other wall.

After the kiss was concluded, Velvet wasted no time dropping to her knees. For the first time she saw Coco’s panties, still housing the vibrator. They were entirely soaked through, clearly she had been well built up by her attraction to Velvet and her time with the toy.

She pulled the panties down as much as she needed. And she grabbed a hold of the toy. She cleaned it with her mouth for a second, then she slowly inserted it inside of her, rather then rest it against her clit as it had been. It wasn’t very big as it was designed to sit on the outside of the entrance. She had a better idea of what to do with her nub.

She circled it with her tongue, savoring the flavor for every second she could. Coco was closer then she had thought, because she was already swaying her hips forward and backward on Velvets tongue. A motion that Velvet always enjoyed.

A few moments later, Coco too had met her end. Her legs tightening to the point that Velvet had to keep them open to keep easy access to her pussy. Her head slammed against the wall audibly. Her moans a string of words that sounded vaguely like Velvet, but were too jumbled to tell. Velvet’s head was tilted so that her shirt wasn’t coated in Coco’s juice, but her chin certainly was.

They didn’t have much room to move, but they took the time to recover and clean the bathroom. THen they just held each other. Coco wanted to make sure Velvet was okay, and that she didn’t leave any marks on her ear by biting into it. After all was okay, Velvet left first

The air was so cool as she exited the bathroom. And she felt much more confident on the walk back then the walk there. She was the luckiest faunus in the world, as far as she knew. She was happy to be back in her comfortable seat.

A few moments later, Coco joined her. Resting her head on Velvet’s shoulder and placing a hand on her thigh. She loved being close to her bunny rabbit. And she always felt safe when she was using her as a pillow.

“Wake me when we get there. I’m pretty tuckered out.” She said, almost immediately falling asleep. Velvet chuckled internally, she had expended a lot more energy than Coco had. But still, she loved the soft quiet breathing on her shoulder. Then she too slowly fell asleep, her head resting on her Hot Chocolate’s. 


	20. Bonding Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party with the girls descends into wild fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Orgy chapter, and the last one in this story. Any suggestions may still be taken, though as one shots or separate stories, possibly a continuation.

**Bonding Party**

The Bullhead carrying team CFVY landed just outside of the neighborhood where team RWBY and what was left of JNPR were staying. Velvet and Coco got off first, closely followed by Fox. Yatsu was picking some things up off the ship. They were greeted by Blake and Yang, who were each waving with one hand and holding their partners hand with the other. Coco and Yang hugged as Blake and Velvet hugged, then they traded hug partners before chatting. 

“How was the flight? We had a tough time getting here.” Yang recalled. Their trip form Mistral was harrowing, but it was when her and Blake truly began to express their feelings for one another.

“We had plenty of fun on the way here, don’t worry.” Coco said, causing Velvet to slyly blush, though neither Blake nor Yang seemed to notice. 

“Are Ruby and Weiss coming?” Velvet asked all of a sudden, mostly as a way to get the attention off of her, even though it wasn’t in the first place.

“They’re going on a date actually, which means they can’t make it to our celebration of our recent victories. We’re throwing a bit of a party soon. Nora thought it might be nice.” Blake explained. Velvet wasn’t too pleased by the prospect of waiting to see them.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see them soon, I’m sure. You guys coming to the party?” Yang asked, scratching the back of her head as she did so.

“I’d love to, sadly Yatsu and Fox are going to check out around town, see what trouble they could get in.” Coco chuckled. Yatsuhashi grunted as he stepped off of the bullhead.

___

Nora placed the last bowl of snacks down and finished setting the table. She was upset that she had to do this little bit of extra prep after receiving a text from Yang saying Coco and Velvet were on there way as well. They had quite the guest list, though not everyone could make it. Qrow was taking the boys and Maria out to deal with some bandits, as per an agreement with Ironwood. It ended up being Yang, Blake, Neo, Winter, Penny, Coco, Velvet, Ilia, and her. She looked down at the platter, and was reasonably satisfied with herself for not eating it all.

“Wow, this place looks great Nora. I hope you guys have fun here.” Ruby said as she entered the shared living room. Nora turned to them, and gave her a smile.

“We will. You two have fun.” Nora said, picking up a cucumber slice and throwing it into her mouth.

“Come on Ruby, if we’re late, we'll have to wait a month to get seats at this restaurant again.” Weiss said, grabbing Ruby by the hand and dragging her towards the door. They were cut off by a group of four entering the building.

“We’ve brought company.” Yang called into the house, unaware that all of the company was in the living room.

“Weiss! Ruby!” Velvet called as she ran in and gave the couple a double hug. She was surprised by how much she found herself missing the two of them. They were really some of the only people outside of team CFVY she interacted with. She wasn’t very sociable, and she was often picked on for being a faunus. Ruby and Weiss had accepted her though, even if Weiss was a bit cold at first.

“Hey Velvet, Sorry we can’t hang out for now, but Wiess will kill me if we don’t make this dinner.” Ruby said as they broke from the hug.

“We’ll talk later, ‘kay.” Wiess said, dragging her girlfriend out the door.

___

Several hours passed, and the full party had finally arrived. Coco, Nora, Yang, Blake, Penny, and Winter were all trading stories, while Ilia and Velvet chatted in a corner. Neo also sat in the background, but mostly stayed out of sight. She felt awkward here. Surrounded by people who aren’t quite friends but no longer enemies.

“No shit, I’m glad you guys are okay.” Coco said after hearing Yang and Blake recount the story of the Apathy. They’d avoided some of the more serious stories, but this one had just enough excitement to keep it from being a bummer.

“Yeah. I’m just glad we all got out alright.” She said, her hand reflexively snaking over to Blake’s. Holding it tight.

Velvet stood and made her way to the kitchen, where she was grabbing a breath of fresh air. She wanted a little space, something she’d end up not getting a lot of tonight. She set down her beverage cup and just took a minute to herself. She jumped as Coco hugged her from behind, and was cradling her in her arms. Soon, however, she melted into her lover’s arms.

“Sorry to spook you, Babe.” Coco whispered into Velvet’s ears. She loved having Coco’s toned arms around her, they made her feel safe.

“It’s fine. I’m just… There are a lot of people out there.” She said, closing her eyes and letting her weight fall into Coco, trusting her to hold her up. She loved handing control to Coco, who enjoyed taking control.

She did just that as she placed a hand on Velvets crotch and made small circles where she knew her clit was. Velvet immediately closed her legs to halt Coco, and let out a short moan. She knew she’d let Coco do anything to her, but she didn’t want to be judged by her friends.

“Sorry, I’m just… The idea of us getting caught makes me horny.” Coco explained, slowly sliding her hand from Velvet’s crotch, though being sure to press a little harder on her clit with her middle finger as she fully pulled away.

“It’s fine… I… I get it. I just don’t want to be judged.” She said. Coco chuckled.

“I’m guessing you haven’t seen anyone’s face in there. They’ve all seen at least most of each other naked. Except that pink haired babe, she’s hard to read.” Coco said, looking off while thinking of Neo. “I doubt anyone in there would judge us for having a bit of fun in here.” She explained. All this while whispering into her ear, her fingers dancing around her thighs.

“Well… I’ll try to be quiet.” She said, Coco’s words making her confident in this endeavor. Coco smiled, then and moved her hand back into position.

Velvet was enjoying herself when her heart jumped out of her chest by the sound of the door swinging open. Blake and Yang burst through the door, kissing. Evidently they had been trying to sneak away to get in some affection. The two of them stopped and were staring at Coco with her hand down Velvet’s pants. They were also frozen. 

“Well… This is interesting.” Yang said, mostly letting go of Blake, but still holding her hand. She had a wide smile on her face. Velvet’s face had turned a bright red, Coco and Blake’s cheeks also turning shades of crimson.

“Why don’t we help each other out here. I won’t mentio…” Coco started, offering a sort of tit-for-tat type deal. But that’s not how Yang understood it.

“Sounds like fun.” Yang said, her smirk growing as she began walking towards Coco and Velvet, dragging Blake behind her. She was blushing, but seemed very excited. Coco and Velvet both got the idea that if she objected to the 4-way, she would have spoken up.

“Well… Hold on. Is everyone okay with this?” Coco asked, suddenly very excited, knowing that her sweetheart would be the center of attention. Yang and Blake both nodded, but it wasn’t really them she wanted to know about. She was sure they already agreed to it, afterall. The three of them looked at Velvet.

“I mean… I haven’t been with anyone but Coco. Even that stint where I dated Yatsu we never went past hand holding. But I’d l-like to try.” She found herself stuttering. She partly didn’t want to disappoint these people, but it was more than peer-pressure  that drove her to agree. She had always been told by Coco that if she ever crossed a line sexualy, to let her know. She always wanted to be at a place where they were both comfortable.

They stood there awkwardly after Velvet agreed to the notion of it. Then Coco stepped away and let Blake and Yang make their move. Acting in tandem, they removed her shirt and lowered her to the ground. They were kissing her neck from either side, each had a firm yet gentle grasp on her bosom. Coco watched and smiled as they laid themselves before her. Three girls, all of whom had their hips slightly open to her. Blake on the left, Velvet in the middle, and Yang on the right. Velvet was already releasing tiny, cute moans that immediately drove her heart wild.

Blake was the first one to move to kissing Velvet’s left breast. Yang was slow to follow. Instead of jumping from neck to boob, she kissed several inches of skin between the two locations. Once here, Velvet was moaning in anticipation. She knew that Coco wouldn’t be able to hold herself back. Sure enough, soon Coco introduced herself into the party.

She laid down on her stomach between Blake and Yang, and slowly lowered Velvet’s pants and  panties. She then reached to the side and begins working Blake and Yang’s thighs and entrances, though not gaining much traction due to them still being fully clothed. Once she gets alternating patterns working on the two of them, She begins slowly licking Velvet’s clit.

Coco moved her head down as Yang placed a hand on Velvet’s bare pussy and started circling her clit. Coco, having to no longer work it with her tongue, started licking up and down her slit. She had always enjoyed the way that Velvet had tasted.

Velvet had a hand on each girl’s head as they made out with her now bare chest. Her clothes were still on her, but her private areas were exposed. The sensation of three talented tongues on her was very powerful. So powerful that she couldn’t help but moan louder and louder.

Not long after, Blake shifted her position the lower her pants and panties just enough that Coco could gain access to her bare pussy. She was very excited from the situation alone, and what stimulation Coco did offer only made her grow in excitement.

With access to Blake’s entrance, Coco took the initiative and removed Yang’s pants. They were tight, and she had to stop focusing on her velvety snack to do so. Her short pause was enough to get Velvet to groan, upset at the sudden lack of sensation, even with Yang working her clit. She only ever got this antsy when she was close.

The Hot Chocolate woman, with access to three different, yet amazing in their own right, women, went on the attack. She buried her face as deep as it could go into Velvet’s crotch. At the same time, she inserted two fingers into Blake and began circling Yang’s clit with her other hand. The three girls sprawled before her began letting out beautiful and growing moans. Blake and Yang locked hands over Velvet as their pleasure grew.

“Ohhhhhh.... OOooohhhh… Ahhhhhhh!” Velvet’s orgasm was stretched out, and ended with a scream of shock as she lifted her head and saw the entrance to the kitchen for the first time. She had just locked eyes with Winter Schnee, who had been watching for some time.

Standing just behind her, with glowing pink freckles and trying to hide a hand in her pants, was Ilia. Evidently the two of them had been curious about the moaning noises coming from the kitchen. Winter had a large smile on her face.

“I didn’t know it was this kind of party.” Winter said, getting the attention of the rest of the orgy who were working on Velvet. Velvet herself had let her head collapse, her surprise not quite enough to counter the dizzying effect of her orgasam.

“Uh… it wasn’t meant to be. One thing led to another…” Yang said, eyeing up Winter to see how she was feeling about all of this.

“Well, I’d hate to be left out, and I’m guessing Ilia would also like an invitation.” She nudged her head in the direction of the bright pink freckled faunus who still had a hand down her pants.

Everyone except Velvet, who was incapable of movement for the time being, nodded in agreement. Winter approached the group with confidence, her swaying hips hypnotizing the four women looking at her. Ilia, still staring at the Schnee’s behind as she walked, slowly and more meekly followed.

___

Nora, Neo, and Penny sat around the dining room table playing a game of cards. They had heard the sounds coming from the kitchen, but agreed to let Winter and Ilia check it out. Nora felt a little out of place, having never really talked to anyone here before.

“So… either of you two spend a lot of time in Mistral?” She asked, attempting to make small talk. Neo shrugged.

“I’ve only ever been to Atlas. And Beacon, but I’m not allowed to talk about that with anyone who doesn’t know my secret identity.” Penny said enthusiastically.

___

The girls had rearranged in the kitchen. Blake and Yang were now looking each other in the eye, and in fact were holding hands. They were now naked and bent over opposite sides of the kitchen island. 

Winter was laying in between them, with Yang’s head resting on her belly and Blake diligently lapping at her now exposed clit. Winter was leaning back and making up and down motions along Yang’s slit. 

Coco was eating Blke out, her knees planted on the floor so that her head was level with her soaking entrance. Ilia was behind her, reaching around her soft yet toned abs and working on her clit, while she also worked on her own.

Velvet, still recovering from her powerful orgasm, was sitting in between Ilia’s legs, She made circles with her tongue around her clit. She wasn’t going very fast, but Ilia was pretty worked up from her own work before they had joined in.

Yang watched lovingly as her girlfriend ate out the militant one’s pussy. She was doing a pattern of two long lickes up her entire slit, the second one ending with some extra flair on her clit. Then she’d stick the tongue as deep as she could and move her head to make circles while inside of her. Then she’d go back to her licking.

Whenever Blake inserted her tongue, Winter would flinch and slightly insert some finger inside of Yang. She didn’t know if this was intentional or not, but she was not complaining. The view and the sensation were delectable. Soon however, these little insertions began to go off of any sort of pattern. She was doing it on purpose for sure now.

Blake was getting faster as Coco also increased in speed. Coco had made a seal around her clit with her lips and was flicking it up and down with her tongue. All the while, just above her head, Coco had inserted one finger into Blake’s vagina.

Yang, looking deeply into her lovers eyes, could tell that Blake was on the verge already. She didn't usually burst this quickly, but the situation was far from normal. In an attempt to buy her time, Yang began shifting her weight. Winter fell onto her back as Yang moved out from behind her.

Yang walked around the Island talking in the sight of so many beautiful women all trying to please each other. But her goal was to keep Blake from getting too far along too soon. To this end, she sat leaning against the island counter next to Coco and slightly moved her head to the side and kissed her deeply. Savoring the familiar taste of Blake on her lips. The kiss was a little difficult to keep going however. Ilia’s hips were swaying back and forth over Velvets mouth, and in doing so, she was pulling Coco further and pushing her closer.

Winter, now with no need to focus on anything, let her head fall down. Blake was amazing with her tongue, and this pattern she had been making was simple yet effective. Between her licks now, however, she could hear Blake grunting in frustration. She had been close to cumming, and whatever Yang had gone to do had prevented that. Not that Winter minded much, she was very closer herself, and she figured there would be more than one tonight.

Coco found Yang’s kiss intoxicating. She found her self grasping at her ample breasts and ignoring the work she had been doing. Her other hand had gone to work on the fighters entrance, inserting two fingers as deep as she could get them, and moving them in and out. Soon Yang broke the kiss and guided Coco’s lips back to Blake’s extremely soaked pussy.

The cacophony of moans from all of the women in the kitchen had gotten very loud, leading the remaining three party goers into the room. Penny had an excited look on her face, while Neo and Nora remained looking confused. They watched as one of the players' moans grew louder than the rest. Blake buried her face into Winter’s labia to try and muffle herself.

“Oh Gods…. Yang….  Coco ...” She said as she looked up from her work. The newcomers watched as liquid spilled from her crotch onto Coco’s chin, neck, and chest. When she made this motion, she looked towards the entrance into the kitchen. She moaned three more names as her orgasam rolled out of her.

“”Penny…. Nora… Neo…” All of these women seeing her at her most vulnerable actually empowered her.

Penny, eager to practice with people other than Ruby, stripped naked while Blake finished cumming. Looking for a place to insert herself, she got on her hands and Knees and began licking at Velvet’s pussy with her lightning fast tongue.

“Ahh… Oh...Okay.” Velvet said, taking a break from her work on Ilia to look down at the newcomer. She couldn’t exactly disagree at this point, and instead just went back to licking up and down Ilia’s clit.

Coco had returned to kissing Yang, her fingering of her pusssy increasing in speed. Yang had been slowly built up the longest, and she was certain she’d be the next to come, giving Coco the honor of making all of the first three to orgasam reach completion.

“Why don’t you join in, dears. The more the merrier.” Winter said. Her vernacular was different when she had a tongue inside of her. Nora, now horny and unwilling to question the situation, began to strip at the request. Neo on the other hand decided she simply wanted to see where this was going to go for now.

Before Nora could join the frey, Winter threw her head back and began moaning louder than the rest. This surprised Yang, who had thought for sure she was next.

“Blake…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.” She let out, wrapping her legs around her head and letting the rest of her body go limp.

“My legs are tired. Can we take this to the living room before we get any further?” Coco asked. Breaking form Yang for the moment. She was met by many agreements from equally uncomfortable grunts.

___

Nora was sat on the couch with her legs spread, Yang and Coco on either side of her. Nora and Coco were kissing, while Yang was making out with Blake, whose head was popping up over the back of the couch. Her legs were spread by a stool that was supporting her, where Penny had inserted her vibrating fingers. Nora’s fingers had found their way to Yang’s crotch, inserting the pointer and using her middle finger to roll the clit.

Velvet was behind Penny, cupping at her nippleless breasts and rubbing her bare slit-like pussy. She could feel sparks, like running your fingers across the screen of an old CRT TV, when she moved her fingers up and down.

Winter and Ilia were in front of the couch, eating out Coco and Nora respectively. Their arms were crossed, running down each others backs and working each others pussies from behind.

Neo watched as Nora’s fingering brought Yang to the edge. Like so many times she had seen before, her hair caught fire. Her eyes popped open, but Blake’s passionate kiss kept her from making any noise as she shook her hips back and forth. She was cumming, and it was clear that it was intense.

After her powerful orgasam, Yang felt energized to do some more work. She broke off from the kiss from Blake, who was once again panting and moaning. She took stood up, careful not to step on anyone as she walked around the couch. She pulled Velvet away from Penny, who seemed to make a displeased sound, but kept watching her fingers rapidly vibrate inside of Blake. Yang llaid Velvet on the ground, giving her access to Penny’s electric entrance.

Penny began moaning as Velvet started eating her out, lowering her hips so that she could do so without needing to lift her head from the ground. Velvet was comfortable in her new position, though only for a moment. Soon she felt a very intense sensation, Yang’s vibrating robotic fingers being inserted into her entrance. She must have had it on max vibration.

Winter’s tongue was amazing on Coco’s pussy. She was very skilled, making semi-circles along her labia. All of this was enhanced by the small, black glyph centered on her clit. It was a magical, chilling sensation that sent shudders rolling through her entire body. Looking down after breaking from her kiss to moan, she could tell that Winters fingers were clearly just as skilled.

She could see that Ilia was neglecting Nora’s clit, clearly distracted by Winter’s finger work on her pussy. She decided to reach down with one of her free hands and make small circles on it so that she was getting closer.

Penny was panting now, wanting to finish Blake before she had her own orgasm, but Velvet’s tongue completed her circuits much better then her fingers did. She was close to her reboot. Surprisingly so. She guessed that seeing so many people in so many positions must have helped her along.

Illia stopped eating Nora out, happy with the fact that Coco’s fingers were inserted in her place. She was on the verge as well. Her legs shaking. Winter wasn’t even moving in response to Ilia’s finger work, yet it had almost brought her to the end in a matter of minutes. She bit down on her hand as the moment approached.

Winter was pleased as she felt Coco and Ilia cum at the exact same time. This was the first time that had ever happened to her.

“Winter…” They said in sink as they both came on the women of white. Coco filling her mouth, a taste she actually quite liked this time around. Illia shifted colors through a range of hughes.

“Ve...Velvet…” Penny said, then her body went stiff, and her eyes went blank. She fell limp onto the floor, Yang catching her so that she didn't bang her head. Ruby had informed them of how she had brought Penny back, so they were all aware that she was simply rebooting.

Coco stood and walked around Winter and pulled Ilia back with her. They moved Winter over so that she could continue using her skilled tongue on Nora. Her and Illia teamed up, Illia buried her face into her pussy while Coco began working her clit, wrapping an arm around Winter’s leg to do so.

Neo, tired of watching, finally stepped in. With a wave of her hand, she was naked as her outfit dematerialized. She walked over to Blake, and took Penny’s spot while the red-head was busy making whirring noises from the floor. Her small nub was immediately being licked by a shuddering Velvet, and Blake’s pussy tasted different from the ones she had before.

Nora, having nothing to focus on to distract her, started building up static. Her hair standing on end as moans kept creeping out of her throat. In an attempt to do anything to prolong her pleasure, she grabbed Blakes arm and pulled her away from Neo, kissing her passionately, as much so as she’d do with Ren, or as she had done with Pyrrha several years ago. Blake was a very skilled kisser, and this only urged her closer still.

As Winter approached her second orgasm she made several small circles with her tongue around Nora’s clit. Her aura protecting her from the bits of sparks jumping between their bodies. And as it hit her, she pushed her tongue down against it as hard as she could, sending a wave of pleasure through Nora.

Neither Winter nor Nora made any sound as they came, their mouths full. As Nora and Blake’s kiss broke, she pulled Blake over the couch entirely, landing with her legs over the armrest and her head resting on Nora’s lap, where Winter’s head had once been. Winter collapsed, tired now. Nora felt all of the energy drain from her as well.

Neo was disappointed. First her play toy was stolen over the couch, then the girl eating her out, quite well as much as she could tell, had stopped to start moaning. Velvet was saying Neo’s name over and over, however, which did bring her pleasure to a degree.

“Neeeeeeoooooooo” Velvet let out as she let her juices out onto Yang’s vibrating hands. And with her second orgasm, she couldn’t move any more. She was totally spent.

The people left standing looked around, only one person had yet to cum. Neo looked around, they were eyeing her up. Yang, Blake, Coco, and Ilia picked her up and placed her on the dining room table. Ilia kissed at one of her breasts, Coco kissed at the other one.

Yang kissed at her clit, while inserting her metal fingers back and forth, full vibrate still active. Her girlfriend, Blake, placed her labia over the Ice Cream girl’s mouth. Neo was wiggling underneath her, not out of restraint, but out of the building pleasure.

Coco was sucking on one her her perky nipples, while Ilia was kissing at her other.. Blake then planted both of her hands on her breasts. The Cat Girl was close to her second orgasm. All of this attention was making Neo feel very warm inside, and Yang’s aggressive, vibrating fingering was driving her closer to the Edge faster then even cinder’s grimm hand had.

“Neo…. AhhhhhAHhhhhhhhahhh.” Blake fell to the side, the dining table having just enough room for her to not fall all the way to the ground. Though she did interrupt Ilia’s licking. 

Neo was soon to follow. Letting out a small, single moan as she finished, her entire body shattered into a million tiny pieces of glass. Everyone looked around the room for her, finding her sitting on the couch, fully clothed, next to a now sleeping Nora. She was still breathing heavily, and it was clear she had actually been there seconds ago.

Yang, with Coco’s help, moved all of the residents of the house to their proper beds, only pausing to give Blake a kiss on the forehead. Then she woke up Winter and Velvet. She helped them get dressed, and while doing so, Penny had fully rebooted and gotten redressed.

The six of them, Neo and Ilia  included, cleaned up the house, having left a mess in the living room, dining room, and kitchen. It took them a while, but they all felt the need to pitch in. Even Neo was sweeping up bits of her glass.

Right as Yang was leading them to the door, it swung open. She saw her sister and Weiss walk in, laughing about some story one of them had told. They stopped laughing as they entered the room.

“Wow, this party must have been wild. You guys have all worked up quite a sweat from dancing, huh.” Ruby commented. Indeed, everyone but Penny was quite sweaty still.

“No, we were…” Penny started explaining the situation, but Yang clasped a hand over her mouth.

“No time to explain, we’re all exhausted.” She said, guiding the guests outside. She then went back to her room, leaving Weiss and Ruby alone.

“So… they had sex right?.” Weiss said. Ruby nodded.

“Well, let them have their fun. Cause I got to be with you, and that’s much better.” She said, kissing her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As I said, I'm still taking suggestions. and to specify, these suggestions don't need to be smut, they can be fluff or really anything RWBY related.


End file.
